Tales of Warcraft
by Eintha
Summary: A mucha gente le gustaría entrar en un videojuego, pero... ¿hasta dónde puede llegar eso? ¿Cuánto deberán sacrificar los protagonistas junto a los jugadores atrapados para volver a su tierra natal? Esta aventura, ambientada en el universo de Warcraft, recorre desde los verdes páramos de Quel'Thalas hasta la superficie destrozada de Kokruun, el mundo natal de la legión.
1. Parte I

Parte I: Bal'a dash, malanore

El despertar en un nuevo mundo

1 minuto hasta que termine de actualizarse...

En enero de 2018, Blizzard lanzó una nueva expansión, que se aplicaría primero en América (el servidor principal) y luego en el resto del mundo.

30 segundos...

Muchos jugadores están esperando con ansias ésta nueva expansión, y hay varias especulaciones al respecto del nuevo giro que tomará la historia.

10 segundos...

Mientras tanto, me fijo que todo lo necesario esté listo, es entrada la noche así que no creo que me interrumpan

3 segundos...

Mis amigos también conectados cierran sus apuestas y se preparan.

0...

Click en el botón de jugar, la pantalla carga y... Negro. ¿Negro? ¿Se apagó el cpu? Nonono... No veo nada, ¿Se fue la luz? Ah, una luz se ve en la distancia

Bienvenidos héroes, Azeroth una vez más necesita su ayuda. Préstenme su fuerza para salvar al mundo de una amenaza que acabará con todo... Les daré un año, y luego les llegará la hora. Suerte mis campeones, que la luz los guíe

Wow qué efectos increíbles. ¿Eh? ¿Mis ojos están cerrados? ¿Que hago recostado? Los abro lentamente y veo un cielo claro, me llega una suave brisa y siento como mis dedos rozan el pasto. Ok, se fue todo al carajo, esto no es mi casa, pero resulta muy familiar.

Mmm, por lo que puedo ver, basado en los animales que hay cerca creo que estoy en Quel'thalas, una zona característica de mi raza en WoW. Si la voz del principio era real, probablemente nos trajeron al juego. No puedo perder la calma, eso no me ayudaría en nada, así que analizo la situación. Tengo un personaje de nivel máximo y todos los ítems que tenía antes de entrar al juego, además que puedo ver arriba a la izquierda mi barra de salud y maná, además de mi nombre. Un momento, el nombre de personaje es Anorel, lo que significa que...

Me voy corriendo a un lago cercano y veo mi reflejo, y se me cae el alma a los pies. ¿Por qué, por qué me castigan así? ¿Qué tiene de malo usar personajes del sexo opuesto? Me llevo las manos al pecho y... Noooo, esto no está pasando!!!

Me arrodillo mientras me llevo las manos a la cabeza, pero en medio de mis delirios escucho:

-Si hay alguien ahí, ayudaaa~

Pero por más que mire no hay nadie cerca mío. Compruebo el mapa mientras recuerdo que había hecho un grupo con mis amigos antes de actualizar el juego, efectivamente veo dos puntos al sur de mi posición que se están moviendo.

-Estos idiotas, no habrán...

-Tasukete kudasai~

No puedo creer que recién entramos y ya se metieron en problemas, esos dos...

Suspiro y llamo mi montura, este será un largo día.

Un dúo dinámico

Mientras tanto, varios kilómetros al sur, en un lugar conocido como Vega de Tuercespina, se encontraba una vasta y densa jungla y a su vez dentro de ella se observaban varias cosas. Podemos hablar de las plantas exóticas, el calor tropical, los animales locales o las tribus locales, pero vamos a quedarnos con algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Eso era dos elfos corriendo mientras eran perseguidos por unos ogros. Uno pensaría que sería algo heroico como Indiana Jones, huyendo mientras devuelve tiros y esquiva por poco la muerte, cargándose a tantos como puede en el camino. O eso quisiera pensar, pero la vida es cruel y para ser más específico, uno corría mientras cargaba al otro estilo princesa, ambos gritando por ayuda de manera lamentable.

-¡¡¡La cagué, ésta vez la cagué en serio!!!

-¡¿Por qué demonios será que te seguí?! 'vamos a una aventura' dijiste, 'será divertido' dijiste. 'divertido' y una mierda, estamos por morir!!!

-No eres un mago? Usa magia de escape para que podamos salir de aquí

-no, que clase de mago es ese? Houdini? Me parece que te equivocaste de compañero

-y entonces por qué te la tirabas de gran mago si lo único que hacés es tirar unos fuegos artificiales?

-Retráctate, mi magia es grandiosa no importa cómo lo mires, respeta a los elementos

-Los voy a respetar si nos sacan de aquí... no sólo no corres sino que sólo hablas, no puedes al menos tirar un hechizo mientras tanto?

-verás...

-me quedé sin maná ;P

-tuuu~!!! \:v/

Hola, para los que no me conocen soy Deidalva, y en este momento estoy muy jodido. Estamos corriendo por la jungla perseguidos por unos monstruos, pero todavía no me decido si son peores los monstruos, la jungla o mi compañero... es decir, ¿Qué clase de mago se queda sin maná en mitad de una pelea?

oye, eso dolió, y tú no estás peleando mucho que digamos

A callar!! Este es mi monólogo! Si nos sacas quizás te conceda uno.

uuuu~

Y ese con voz deprimida es mi compañero, Frakkus. Los dos elegimos elfos de sangre, la raza de la Horda más parecida a los humanos, y somos un guerrero y un mago. Uwa~, estaba tan concentrado que me tragué un mosquito... *Cough cough* en fin, como decía la jungla apesta, y no precisamente en sentido figurado. ¿Cómo pueden correr en las películas sin tropezar, sin que los insectos los molesten o, lo peor de todo, sin pisar la mierda que hay por ahí? En serio, recién tropecé y casi caigo en una pila que parece ser de algo grande, incluso podían ser los mismos ogros... creo que es mejor no saberlo. A lo que iba, somos dos elfos embarcados en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón...

serie equivocada!!!

Bueno, entonces nos estamos dirigiendo a buscar el tesoro de...

tampoco!!

En fin, intentamos vengar a nuestro clan...

sólo dile que estabas aburrido y querías hacer algo estúpido y peligroso!!

Me parece que vamos a tener una larga charla después...

umu~

Cómo decía, la aventura nos llamó y por eso nos dirigimos a buscar un tesoro en una zona de nivel más alto que el nuestro...

Así me gusta, y entonces nos topamos con una tribu de nativos, que no resultaron ser precisamente amigables

eso es porque entraste y te robaste su cofre

ok no hablo más

*Suspiro* y ahora estamos corriendo desde hace ya 30 minutos esperando que llegue la caballería... ¡¡¿Dónde estás Anorel?!!

Aquí estoy par de idiotas!!

No te dije que no vuelvas a interrumpir???!!!

si te atreves a volver a contestarme así, los ogros serán el menor de los problemas!!

Hiiiiiii~!!! Persona equivocada, perdón, perdón!! Malvados ogros, su hora a llegado!!

Nuestro amigo se va acercando mientras nos dice:

-Prepárense, ni bien baje uno se sube atrás mío mientras el otro va en las garras del dragón, no tengo mucho espacio. Ahora, en marcha!!!!

-Si señor!

Corremos hacia él y arrojo a Frakkus al dragón mientras salto atrás de mi amigo, lo siento, pero me duelen mucho las piernas como para ir abajo.

-sujétense fuerte!- nos gritó, por lo que me agarré del pecho, pero... ¿Qué es esta sensación blanda?

-Kya~! Idiota, dónde crees que estás tocando??!!!

*Slap* *slap* *slap*

-aaaggghhh, no me arrepientooo~

Y así es como llega a su fin su primera aventura en éste mundo, con un esguince de tobillo y varias contusiones. Por si se lo preguntan, el tesoro que robaron no les sirvió porque no tenían nivel suficiente...

un conflicto histórico

Punto de vista de Anorel

En el mundo de Warcraft hay un conflicto histórico que se remonta a la apertura del portal que une a Draenor, el mundo de los orcos, con Azeroth, el mundo de los humanos. Desde entonces ambas razas de enfrentaron y otras se sumaron al conflicto, dando como resultado la creación de dos facciones: la Horda, que incluye a los orcos, trolls, tauren, no muertos, goblins y elfos sanguinarios; y la Alianza, que se compone de humanos, enanos, gnomos, elfos nocturnos, draenei y huargen. Este conflicto incluso dividió a pueblos neutrales, como los pacíficos pandaren.

Esta rivalidad tuvo períodos de tregua, donde se unieron para enfrentar a amenazas mayores, sin embargo siempre suelen surgir conflictos a pequeña escala.

Pese a esta división, actualmente me dirijo a Silvermoon, la capital de los elfos de sangre, para comenzar con los preparativos necesarios. La Horda y la Alianza deben volver a unirse una vez más o tal vez enfrentemos la extinción. Hay varios asuntos que quiero proponer y discutir, pero para que eso pase primero hay que organizar las cosas dentro de la Horda. No hay ni siquiera un líder de facción, mucho menos un jefe de guerra que guíe a los jugadores y los encamine.

Aún con muchas dudas, llego a nuestra capital y dejo cerca de la fuente a dos elfos inconscientes cerca de la fuente. ¿Que cómo están inconscientes si antes estaban despiertos? Bueno, después de casi abofetear hasta la muerte a un pervertido sin remedio el otro, sin haber aprendido la lección, empezó a hacer unos comentarios fuera de lugar, tal como "ahora sí que eres un trap legendario, y por lejos" o "si eres hombre pero con cuerpo de mujer, entonces eres gay, lesbiana o trap legal?" Por lo que dejé que mi dragón juegue con él hasta que pidió perdón a los gritos. ¿Qué? ¿Crueldad?... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

En fin, por ahora voy a limitarme a convocar por el chat de comercio a todos los líderes de hermandad. Toda persona que esté en una ciudad será capaz de ver mi mensaje, por lo que tiene mucho alcance. Seré quien sugiera el tema y espero que por el momento podamos elegir líderes de raza. Cuando se termine la votación iré a sugerir lo mismo a alguien de la alianza.

Silvermoon está bastante concurrida, ya que todos los elfos de bajo nivel no saben cómo llegar hasta la capital de la Horda, Orgrimmar. Aunque todo parezca tranquilo, leí lo suficiente sobre este tipo de historias como para saber en lo que desembocará esto... en el mejor de los casos, las calles llenas de jugadores con los ojos sin vida, en el peor, jugadores que se sublevan y toman ciudades. También se desconocen cosas cruciales, como que pasa si morimos o el nivel de inteligencia e interacción de los NPCs...

Mouu~! Me duele la cabeza de pensar en tanto, pero es inevitable. Si nadie toma la responsabilidad y la carga todo se va a ir al demonio sin mencionar la inminente invasión de la legión.

La legión ardiente, el mayor enemigo de todas las razas. Históricamente ya hubo 3 guerras contra ella, y estamos experimentando la cuarta. Son demonios cuyo único fin es conquistar los mundos y arrasarlos, exterminando toda resistencia. La Horda y la Alianza también deben su origen a la legión, ya que la apertura del portal fue causada por uno de sus agentes superiores. Y ahora, desde la última expansión del juego la guerra incluso llegó a la superficie del mundo natal de la legión, Kokruun. Lo que temo, es que si los NPCs tomaran inteligencia, eso significaría que pasaría lo mismo con los enemigos, y ellos de por sí tienen una jerarquía y organización bien definidas. En este momento no hay chances de vencerlos ante un ataque imprevisto. Sólo nos queda esperar que nuestras negociaciones con la Alianza resulten un éxito.

Lok'amon

Son demasiados.

Estoy parada encima del fuerte Grommash de Orgrimmar en una especie de balcón, y mientras tanto observo las cientos de cabezas que me están observando. Al parecer la convocatoria fue efectiva, pero no estoy preparado para una multitud de esta magnitud. ¿Debería decir preparada? Creo que mientras que esté aquí actuaré de acuerdo a mi cuerpo, por el bien de mi salud mental. De todos modos, voy a empezar:

-Atención por favor!

Pero se ve que están muy distraídos y no me escuchan

-SILENCIO TODOS USTEDES, O BIEN SE PUEDEN IR YENDO DE AQUÍ

Todo el valle de la fuerza se sumió en silencio... Así está mejor

-Guerreros de la Horda, hoy los convoqué a éste lugar para plantear temas muy importantes, pero primero y principal, para dejar constancia de que necesitamos elegir líderes. Si no nos organizamos, podemos olvidarnos de encontrar cómo volver a casa, ya que solos en este mundo tenemos muy poca fuerza.

Parece que lo de volver les pegó duro, todos me miran en silencio. Veo cabezas bajas y rostros tristes. Lo que esperan es un milagro, alguien que los guíe.

-Hermanos, yo, al igual que ustedes también tengo dudas y estoy asustada, pero alguien tiene que asumir la responsabilidad. No me propongo a mí misma como candidata, sino que los exhorto a ustedes a que elijan a su propio líder, uno por raza. Una vez que estén todos podremos formar un consejo de guerra, y así hacer que la Horda tome su verdadera forma. O acaso van a dejar que la Alianza nos gane sólo porque ellos creen que son más civilizados??? Esos alis probablemente ya tienen sus propios guías y una fuerza considerable, es que USTEDES, HIJOS DE LA HORDA, SERÁN MENOS?????

NOOOOOOO

Las armas son asidas con fuerza, gritos rugen por toda la ciudad. Estandartes se alzan. Se están levantando. El fuego está volviendo a arder.

-LOK'TAR OGAR guerreros, formen filas, escojan a sus líderes y alcen su facción, demuéstrenle a la Alianza el verdadero poder de la Horda!!!

¡¡¡¡Por la Horda!!!!

Un grito se elevó por todo el valle, y se escuchaba el ruido de las armas y los escudos chocando. Muchos de los que escribirían la historia dirían que ese fue el día en que la Horda resurgió. Sin embargo, había una persona que no se perdió ni una sola parte del discurso...

-Interesante -murmuró- supongo que ahora es una carrera contra el tiempo. En fin, queda mucho por hacer. Nos encontraremos de nuevo, elfa.

Ya pasó una semana desde el discurso, y se produjeron una serie de cambios:

-Cada facción tiene un líder

-Cada líder tiene un segundo al mando y un encargado de asuntos internos

-Cada facción, comenzó a organizar sus propias fuerzas, cada jugador está deseoso de probar el orgullo de su raza.

Ahora me encuentro ante 7 personas, un orco, un troll, un elfo, una pandaren, un tauren, una no muerta y una goblin.

-Bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor. Mi nombre por si no lo mencioné será Anorel, para evitar futuras confusiones.

-Nos trajiste hasta aquí y nos organizaste elfa, cuáles son tus intenciones?

-como se esperaba de la líder de los goblins, como siempre, vas directo al grano, Selia.

Selia Dex. Una jugadora que ganó su fama debido a su habilidad para los negocios. Posee una de las mayores fortunas en este juego, y es una persona sagaz.

-Hmp, veo que ya nos investigaste.

-Negociar requiere conocer a la otra parte, y eso también te incluye.

-Aunque no hay mucho sobre tí querida, al menos no algo que sea relevante. Tal vez ese gusto por las armaduras draenianas...

-No hay mucho que decir al respecto, siempre preferí los paladines y la Horda, aunque simpatizo con el gusto de los draenei. Más importante, el asunto de hoy es algo bastante serio.

En ese momento, veo que algunos agudizan los ojos y la sala se sume en silencio.

-verán, no sé si lo habrán notado, pero para empezar, la interacción con este mundo es diferente a la que estamos acostumbrados, y lo comprobé en el transcurso de la última semana.

Es verdad, los NPCs hacen más que tirar unas cuantas líneas, mantuve conversaciones con varios de ellos y llegué a una conclusión.

-ellos tienen inteligencia, y aunque lo disimulen también se dieron cuenta en que hubo un cambio en nosotros.

De repente los jugadores dejaron de tomar misiones y se centraron en organizarse, además de que ya no les compran cosas como antes.

-y si son lo suficientemente despiertos, se darán cuenta de la otra cara de la moneda -aquí todos me miran seriamente- el enemigo también puede organizarse. Si hay NPCs capaces de reunir ejércitos, acaso no existen creeps que son iguales? Nagas, trolls, no muertos, demonios y la lista sigue, este mundo está lleno de enemigos potenciales. Sólo un paso en falso y podemos ver a Silvermoon consumida, Cima del Trueno en llamas y mucho más. La Alianza ahora más que un enemigo debe ser un aliado.

-Estás loca elfa?? Acaso no nos dijiste que teníamos que superarlos? Y ahora nos vienes con que tenemos que unirnos a ellos??!!

Todos callaron y miraron al orco que no pudo aguantar más y gritó. Se trataba de Fefex, un guerrero orco con físico imponente, famoso por sus combates en la arena. Es el líder de uno de los más grandes gremios pvp. Es un recurso valioso ya que en un servidor pve como éste el combate entre jugadores no ocupa un puesto muy importante, pero vamos a necesitar gente experimentada como él.

-Lo' qhe diceh' la e'fa e'h ve'dah. No cedamoh' ante el odioh'.

Le réplica Pul'Jin, el líder de los troll. Aunque su nombre es Pulixter, él adoptó el sufijo "Jin" que usan los jefes troll. Aunque ahora parece tranquilo, es el tipo de persona que hace lo que le viene a la gana, pero siempre apoya a sus aliados. Al parecer el acento no le permite hablar con claridad, pobresito.

-Hay que tener cuidado, incluso podían estar aquí mismo! -le dice Fefex, con lo que empiezo a reír ya que no pude contenerme

-De hecho tienes razón, orco.

Tenemos un invitado que participó en toda la conversación, les presento a un pícaro de la Alianza, y quien probablemente esté más tarde a cargo de la inteligencia, Nutter.

-Traidora, nos vendiste al enemigo!

-Silencio orco, yo sólo obro por el bien de los jugadores

-Tranquilícense por favor, no vengo con la intención de luchar. De hecho, vengo como emisario para proponerles un tratado.

En este punto Nutter se volvió visible e hizo una profunda inclinación. Sin embargo, si lo mirabas a la cara podías ver que estaba sonriendo.

Naciones unidas

Llegados a este punto Nutter primero dirigió una mirada al peculiar grupo y luego dijo:

-Estuve presente el día del discurso de Anorel, y me pareció que era una idea que valía la pena aplicar. Así que me dirigí a Stormwind, la capital humana, y propuse la idea. Sorprendentemente, tuvo una gran popularidad y se formó el consejo de los 7. Luego, me puse en contacto con ella para ver qué era lo que tenía en mente, y su respuesta fue invitarme aquí. Veo que no estaba equivocado. La Alianza está dispuesta a cooperar una vez más con la Horda y hacer frente al enemigo.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Al ver que vacilaban decidí jugar mi carta de triunfo.

-Por supuesto, no espero que sean conscientes del nivel de peligro, así que se los voy a demostrar. Síganme.

Dirigí al grupo a través de los pasillos del edificio, hasta llegar al frente de una habitación.

-Y qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Fefex

-No creo que lo hayan notado, pero había alguien escuchando todo desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mis agentes lo siguieron hasta aquí.

-¿Agentes?

Como respuesta, dos elfos se hicieron visibles.

-Les presento a Parabellum, nuestro grupo de inteligencia. Son elfos de sangre de alto nivel que se especializan en infiltración.

-Sinu a'madore -saludaron

-Veo que ya venías preparada de antemano- murmuró Demiurgos, el líder tauren. Pese a ser de pocas palabras, era un hombre famoso por su habilidad con la espada y su liderazgo.

-No te preocupes, que una vez la Horda se forme crearé un departamento de inteligencia general.

-Me parece que la más tenebrosa de aquí eres tú elfa

-La información es poder- le respondí, al tiempo que ponía una expresión diplomática.

Abrí la puerta y grité

-Bash'a no falor talah demonio!

Todos me miraron con una cara rara, ya que le estaba hablando a una elfa con atuendo de criada que alimentaba un gato, pero el respondió:

-Toda resistencia es inútil elfa, dentro de poco todo el planeta será arrasado, y tú lamentarás tu intrusión

Y diciendo eso saltó por la ventana mientras huía.

-se escapa!

-Déjalo ser, que nuestros guardias ya lo van a agarrar.

Ocurría que unos minutos antes, un cierto dúo estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad mientras conversaban animosamente. Uno iba comiendo una banana y la tiró después de terminarla, mientras que el otro le reprochaba su falta de educación, arguyendo que iba a terminar lastimando a alguien. Pero eso no les impedía seguir debatiendo sobre lo verdaderamente importante:

-Te digo que es cierto, ese tipo me dijo que éste amuleto puede conquistar a cualquier mujer.

-Esas cosas nuca funcionan, es como comprar esas pastillas que te fortalecen por internet.

-Nono! Te lo voy a demostrar.

Y buscando a su alrededor vio a una elfa mientras corría en su dirección. Mientras ponía su mejor cara de galán el guerrero exclamó

-hola lindura, quieres ir a tomar algo?

Pero ella le contestó

-Púdrete escoria, fuera de mi camino

Y siguió de largo dejando a un elfo con los ojos llorosos junto a su amigo mago que lo consolaba. Los guardias le daban caza. Pero cuando pensó que ya estaba a salvo, pisó una banana y resbaló magistralmente.

-Pero que?!! Oh Titanes, ni los demonios son tan sucios, que les pasa a estos elfos???

Pero para cuando se estaba por levantar se encontró rodeada de lanzas y varios elfos con caras de pocos amigos. Fue entonces cuando juró que se la cobraría al guerrero aún fuera el fin del mundo.

Volviendo a la reunión, se estaba firmando el tratado para la alianza temporal entre ambas facciones, y mientras discutían quién se ocuparía de cada cosa cierta elfa se estaba por ir de la sala, y casi lo logra pero en ese momento sintió una mano en el hombro mientras le decían:

-Tú, a dónde crees que vas?

-Eh? Mi trabajo ya está hecho, ya junté a los dos grupos, ya va siendo hora de que los deje y me retire...

Y cuando me giré vi una sonrisa... que no era una sonrisa, y daba escalofríos... ¿En serio, que tan caro sale un tratamiento dental decente?

-Tu trabajo apenas empieza elfa, pareces ser la única que tiene una idea de lo que está pagando, crees que te vamos a dejar ir así sin más?

-me parece -empezó Nutter- que ella es la adecuada para la posición

-posición?

Algo me daba mala espina

-claro, quién mejor que tú para hacer de mediadora entre ambos bandos?

-no, no y no! Será mucho trabajo. Ya me encasquetaron la posición de Magister, no necesito más problemas

-a favor de que Anorel sea la mediadora~

-Oi, escúchenme!

Todas las manos levantadas. Flawless victory...

Y así, la elfa tuvo todavía menos horas de sueño...

La magistrix

-¿Qué, cómo que se van a ir?

-ya lo oíste, vamos a subir de nivel por nuestra propia cuenta

-pero, son ustedes, ¿van a estar bien?

-jajaja... -se apoya los dedos dramáticamente en la frente- ¿Quienes crees que somos?

-Eso es fácil, un par de idiotas a los que falta el sentido común

-Bueno, no está equivocada

-A callar, que bien que te gustó mi sugerencia de ir a buscar una montura voladora...

-¿Van a ir a una guarida de dragón? Lo sabía, no puedo dejarlos solos

-No, no, escucha (diablos, para qué se lo dijiste, ahora no nos va a dejar ir), iremos cuando tengamos nivel suficiente

-Y eso es...?

-bien, Frakkus, cuánto nivel es necesario para Onixia?

-Mmm 80 creo?

-Par de tontos, es una banda de nivel 80, lo que significa que necesitan a 25 personas con ese nivel!!!

-(cada vez va a peor... hay que usar nuestra jugada maestra, el cambio de tema) pero si tu nos acompañas sería pan comido

-Sabes que no puedo, ahora soy Magistrix de los sin'dorei y a la vez instructora

-Ah? Qué es eso? (Bingo!! \:v/)

-basicamente el gobierno de los elfos de sangre se compone de un Lord regente, un general forestal y un magister, mientras uno gobierna y el otro maneja los ejércitos, el tercero se encarga de todos los asuntos internos... Mercado, investigación, ¡¡¿¿puedes creer que incluso me encargaron la inteligencia??!!

-(si baby, nuestras épicas aventuras continúan) pero mencionaste algo más, ¿instructora?

-verás, hay 5 tipos de jugadores: los que recién empiezan y no tienen idea de nada, los de nivel medio, los que tienen poco nivel pero ya son experimentados y por último los de alto nivel, que se dividen en las líneas frontales, luchando en Kokruun, y los otros que se decidió harán labores varias, guardias, inteligencia, desarrollo e instrucción. Yo estoy en la última categoría. Les tengo que enseñar todo lo del juego

-También darás "ese" tipo de lecciones?

-Una palabra más y las aventuras serán las de Frakkus y el cadáver de Deidalva

-... (Nos descubrió)

-Ven que pueden ser obedientes cuando se lo proponen? Ahora vayan antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos ir. Al diel shala

-Shorel'aran

Y así, Frakkus y Deidalva salieron a buscar más aventuras

oye, por qué tú vas delante?

y por qué no?

porque... buen punto

Lo único que espero es que no provoquen a ningún demonio, suficiente tenemos con la amenaza latente de la legión...

... Pero era demasiado tarde

El comienzo del ataque

Pasó casi un medio año desde entonces

La Alianza y la Horda cooperan fluidamente, el comercio florece y él consejo se reúne para su puesta en común semanal.

-Demos inicio a la reunión semanal del consejo, Alfspike, ¿alguna novedad?

Alfspike, el líder humano. Carismático y de naturaleza amable, usualmente era objeto de bromas de la magister cuando ella se aburría (la verdad sea dicha, cuando ella se aburre nadie escapa), pero en general era respetado en ambos bandos, y era un estratega temible. Estaba a cargo del ejército general de la Alianza.

-Hemos conseguido organizar un ejército estable, a este ritmo antes de pasar el año podríamos hacer un asalto para tomar Kokruun.

-Woosh, que noticias traes de ese planeta?

Woosh era una paladín draenei y la mano derecha de Alfspike. Una persona enérgica que odiaba el papeleo y prefería estar en el centro de la acción. Otra mujer de temer si la hacen enojar.

(Y por qué todas son temibles?)

(Así son las mujeres, vete acostumbrando)

(Pero si tu eres...)

(Lo tengo, me callo)

(Buen chico)

Como decía, Woosh estaba presentando su informe

-sus números siguen aumentando, y cuesta mantener las posiciones. No por nada se llaman legión ardiente. El ejército de la luz hace lo mejor que puede, pero cada día es una lucha constante por un par de metros.

-no es bueno, pero no podemos mandar a más jugadores. Los que están aquí mantienen a raya las amenazas de las Islas Quebradas y capacitan a los demás jugadores.

-Eso me recuerda que también eres instructora. ¿Cómo le está yendo a tu grupo?

Esta vez la pregunta venía de Luke, el líder huargen. Por cierto, estaba en su forma humana. Aunque un poco taciturno, en general era considerado, pero no te lo vayas a cruzar cuando se enoja, hay gente que clama por vacunas ante esas mordidas.

(Eso es cruel, soy un hombre lobo, no un perro salvaje)

(¿Cómo sabes que no contagias nada?)

-Mi grupo va bien, gracias a Dios. Aunque por algún motivo se tarda más de lo normal en subir de nivel, ya pude hacer que lleguen a nivel 50, al igual que siguen avanzando en sus profesiones.

-a este ritmo no llegarán a estar listos para el fin de año

-Estoy corta de fondos, si pudiéramos comprar reliquias...

-Es una buena idea, podemos organizar un evento para recaudarlos luego

-Pero Anorel -interrumpió Arandor, el líder elfo- ¿no pasaban hoy a inspeccionar?

-Demonios, me olvidé!!! Shorel'aran amigos, si no estoy seré penalizada

-Si así están nuestros instructores, el mundo está perdido

Y la elfa salió a toda prisa de la sala

-Nutter, cómo van los movimientos de los monstruos?

-Algo no está bien, según mis reportes la cantidad disminuyó bastante en los últimos días, como si se estuvieran escondiendo

-parece la calma antes de la tormenta

-Que vengan, los empalaré en las murallas de Orgrimmar

-Y es por cabezas duras como tú que nos dicen bárbaros

-Me estás provocando elfo? Al menos nosotros si parecemos varoniles, vete a tomar el té con la elfa.

-Oh, pero al menos nosotros tenemos mujeres. Debe ser triste vivir rodeado de hombres

-Prefiero a las féminas con más carne

-Y también con barba y pelos en las axilas?

-Basta los dos, y tú Arandor, demuestra que eres mejor y no le respondas

Y mientras esta discusión tenía lugar, en los cuarteles de Silvermoon una elfa estaba siendo regañada

-Eres la magistrix, no puedes dar el ejemplo como instructora?

-Eso lo dices tú que lo único que haces es ir de aquí a allá gritando a gente. Soy una chica, no me puedes tener más consideración

-Y quién es la que dijo que hay que ser estricto con los oficiales y subalternos??

-Umu...

-No me pongas cara de gatito triste, ve con tu grupo, hoy les toca patrulla doble

-Que injusto, hoy era mi día libre!!!

-A ver si para la próxima inspección llegas a tiempo

Y así, me dirijí a mi grupo

-Bueno chicos, en el cuartel dijeron que somos tan buenos que nos van a dar más responsabilidades 3

No es eso sólo un castigo??!!

-Ustedes, acaso me piensan dar más trabajo??

Al ver las venas en la frente sabían que no podía salir nada bueno de eso

No señora, estamos listos

-Excelente, ahora suban a sus zancudos que nos vamos a las tierras fantasma 3

(Ella da miedo cuando habla así)

-No, no doy miedo.

-No, no puedo leer la mente, pero es evidente lo que están pensando.

Mientras tanto, ya estaban llegando a Tranquillien

-Escuchen bien, iremos hasta la entrada a las Tierras de Peste del este, y luego daremos una vuelta en círculo alrededor de las Tierras Fantasma. Manténganse juntos y estén atentos, como en cualquier otra misión de patrulla. Ahora, en marcha!!

30 minutos pasaron y...

-Ronae - murmuró uno.

Tiene razón, está demasiado tranquilo por estos lares. Pero cuando estábamos emprendiendo una vuelta, siento que algo se aproxima. Gritos empiezan a resonar y se divisan llamas en la lejanía.

-Que es ese tumulto?

-Nos están atacando, todos rumbo a Tranquillien, alisten sus armas!

Pero cuando llegamos al pueblo lo veo... probablemente la primera caída de Quel'thalas se dio de la misma manera. Elfos corriendo y gritando perseguidos por hordas de no muertos, el fuego extendiéndose y caos...

-Anar'alah belore -grita un guardia cercano mientras se lanza al ataque, pero es suprimido rápidamente.

-Retirada!! -ordené- tienen un nivel demasiado alto para ustedes, no son rivales para ellos!

-Ayudaremos comandante!

-No! Evacuen a los civiles, y avisen al general forestal, yo los detendré aquí

En ese momento, una voz gélida resuena por el lugar

Corran elfos, su magia no los protegió una vez y tampoco lo hará esta, perezcan ante el azote de la plaga

-Esa voz... corred, es Kel'Thuzad!! Shindu fallah na, retiraos a Silvermoon de inmediato!!

Nadie escapa del azote

Esto es malo, estamos siendo rodeados

-No te podemos dejar

-Si no se van, no quedará nadie para avisar de la invasión. Ahora lárguense que no son rival para ellos

-Al diel shala, comandante

Aunque reticientes vuelven a montar y empiezan a volver, hechando cada tanto miradas en esta dirección. Me volteo y veo legiones que se aproximan.

-Bash'a no falor talah! No pasarán de este lugar

Lo mismo nos dijo una guardabosques hace un par de años, y cómo crees que terminó?

-Anar'alah!

Y con ese grito, me sumergí en un mar de muertos vivientes.

Fin de la primera parte


	2. Parte II

Parte II: Lok-narash

El ejército de una sola mujer

Las tierras fantasma, cerca de Tranquillien. En un claro se escuchaba el sonido de espadas y salían luces para todos lados. Habían multitudes de no muertos que atacaban un paso defendido solamente por una elfa.

-Anar'alah belore! Nadie va a pasar de este lugar

Tu obstinación es remarcable, pero nadie escapa a la cólera del azote

Y un nuevo grupo de guerreros esqueletos y necrófagos se dirige hacia ella.

-Que la luz los condene! -exclama mientras un martillo de luz cae y purifica el suelo.

A medida que se le acercan intercambian golpes y eliminaba a los grupos, pero es evidente que estaba comenzando a ser superada.

(Se supone que son nivel 80, cómo es que siendo 110 me pueden seguir plantando cara??)

¿Sorprendida? Nuestros aliados nos dieron un poder interesante a cambio de destruir Quel'thalas

-Con un ejército que no puede contra una paladín no tienen oportunidad de ganar.

Ah, pero ahí está tu error. Tú serás la que nos ayude a destruirlos

-Antes muerta que ayudarlos

Eso se puede arreglar

-Bash'a no falor talah Lich, si me voy a menos te traeré conmigo -y diciendo eso un aura se extendió por su cuerpo hasta parecer una valkyria y se lanzó al ataque.

Su carga era imparable, esquivando los ataques por centímetros, dando golpes certeros... todas sus acciones eran armonizadas hasta el punto en que parecía más una danza que una carga... eso sí, una danza totalmente letal.

A medida que se adentraba más en las filas más duros eran los enemigos, pero se iba perfilando una gran silueta. Naxxramas, la necrópolis de Kel'Thuzad. Ahora entre los no muertos comenzaron a aparecer nigromantes, fantasmas y abobinaciones.

-Cada vez que veo los engendros que crearon sólo puedo sentir horror y pena por nuestra gente. Hoy será el día en que descansarán en paz!!

Aunque llena de magulladuras y cortes, ya casi llega a los pies de la necrópolis. Sangre le resbalaba de un corte en la frente y teñía su visión parcialmente de rojo. Le faltaban partes de armadura y su escudo tenía varios cortes profundos. Aunque se podía sanar, las heridas eran infringidas con más velocidad de lo que ella podía castear los hechizos. Cuando llega a la base de la banda ve al Lich, rodeado de los cadáveres de los elfos del pueblo. Incapaz de aguantarlo, arremetió.

-Selama ashal'anore!

Pero las fuerzas le flaquearon. No tenía maná ni energía para seguir, y sus pociones hace rato se habían acabado. Esquiva una estocada pero le valió recibir de lleno el impacto de un hacha sobre su escudo, y este salió volando. Devolvió un par de golpes, eliminó a un esqueleto pero luego su espada también salió volando. Incapaz de usar magia y sin armas, cogió lo que tenía a mano y continuó, pero la terminaron atrapando. Arrastrada por dos fue llevada hasta el Lich.

-Que esperas, vas sumar mi cuerpo a la pila de cadáveres de ahí?

¿qué? No. Me diste muchos problemas y por tí sola eliminaste a muchos soldados. Tu castigo será peor que la muerte

-No te atreverías...

...

En ese momento, en sus ojos se vió la desesperación.

Pero primero, mi señor quiere hacer un par de pruebas contigo

Y así, la elfa fue llevada a Naxxramas, donde sus gritos resonaron por todos los pasillos.

=

La crisis y el contraataque

-¿Dejaste que los no muertos capturasen a nuestra magistrix que a su vez es la mediadora entre facciones?¿En qué demonios pensabas?

-Perdón Arandor, mis soldados la traerán devuelta

-Sabes que no tenemos tantos efectivos, ¿cómo va la defensa?

-Aguantamos, pero no nos sobran precisamente jugadores. Son bastante resistentes y de alto nivel, por lo que muchos de nuestros jugadores quedan descartados.

-Y las otras facciones?

-Los nagas y murlocs invadieron varias costas, trolls Amani y Gurubashi campan a sus anchas, los centauros asolan las mesetas, los troggs invaden los subterráneos, los muertos se levantan, los insectos invaden desde Ahn'quiraj y así sucesivamente.

-Un ataque conjunto? Pero y el plazo de un año

-Ciertamente, uno de los enemigos que capturamos confesó que son la vanguardia, qué vendrá después sólo Dios sabe. Por ahora sabemos que se limitan a asediar las capitales y sus alrededores.

-Que dijo el consejo de Azeroth?

-Aunque están muy ocupados, cada raza puede enviar a 5 campeones.

-Deberemos distribuirlos, como es una carrera contra el tiempo para salvarla debe primar la rapidez. Enviaremos a los primeros 20 que lleguen a abrir paso y los otros 50 entrarán a la banda.

-No es una exageración?

-En el pasado, las bandas solían contener esa cantidad de jugadores, con este refuerzo mágico que tiene el enemigo probablemente los necesitemos.

-Muy bien, convoca a los 5 mejores disponibles, y envía a Parabellum para que inspeccionen de antemano.

-Como ordene.

Mientras tanto, en Orgrimmar

-Crees que sea cierto? Digo, conociéndola me es difícil imaginar que sea derrotada o capturada.

-Tengo razón, cuando pregunto me dicen que está ocupada y no me puedo contactar con ella. Algo raro está pasando.

-Creo que es momento de ir volviendo, la hora de mostrar nuestro verdadero poder se acerca.

-Oigan ustedes dos, bájense de ahí

-Silencio, estás arruinando el momento

-Les juro, par de elfos, que si no se bajan inmediatamente, traeré a la guardia para que los arresten

-Creo que es hora de hacer una salida teatral

-No será un escape cobarde

-Todo está en como lo pongas

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que huyes

-Por Draenor, bajad de ahí que les voy a enseñar a escapar!

-...

-Eh? Qué? No te vayas flotando, no me dejes!!

-Quién tiene magia inservible ahora eh?

-No es justo!

-Tú eres un jugador, no tienes montura voladora?

-Gracias, dueño malhumorado

-No se no por qué te lo digo, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

-Hi ho silver!

-Te volviste a equivocar!

-Lo que sea

Y así, dos aventureros más se sumaron al grupo de rescate.

=

Viejos amigos

Silvermoon, cuarteles generales

-Muy bien, por algún motivo, tenemos 74 aventureros... 20 ya fueron a despejar el camino, pero inteligencia no pudo averiguar nada de utilidad. En cuanto al resto, en una hora salimos.

Muy bien

-Bien, todos pueden retirarse...

La gente comienza a salir del lugar

-... menos los 4 intrusos

Inmediatamente 2 figuras de quedaron en su lugar

-Ustedes dos, sí, los elfos que siguieron como si nada en vez de quedarse. Debería darles vergüenza. Me hago una idea de quien son, probablemente ese par que le vive dando problemas a la magistrix

-Pero, ¿por qué solo problemas? Y esa vez que trajimos helado para todos?

-Para empezar, eso no ayuda en nada, y segundo, olvidas que el pote estaba vacío porque se lo comieron de camino???

-...

-Bueno, si quieren ayudar a su amiga vuelvan luego, esta es una misión de alto nivel, ustedes sólo llegan al nivel 100.

-Que estemos en ese nivel no significa que no sirvamos de nada

-Bien dicho

-Puedo ver por qué le quitan horas de sueño... Pues bien, cuando termine con los otros dos, vayan a ayudar a defender la ciudad. Hay un nigromante que está dirigiendo el asalto, elimínenlo.

Sí señor

-Y ustedes dos... ¿qué hacen un gnomo y un Huargen aquí? Más bien, ¿Por qué esa mujer atrae a gente tan extraña?

-Soy Blake, un mercenario huargen que pelea por la Horda. La magistrix me ayudó hace un tiempo y quiero pagarle el favor.

-¿Y tu amiguito?

-¿A quién llamas "amiguito" princesa elfa?

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Dije que eres un bárbaro, que compensa su falta de intelecto con su estatura.

-Le estás hablando al general forestal, ¿Quieres terminar en las catacumbas, gnomo apestoso?

-Mi olor no tiene nada que ver con esto, es por andar arreglando mi avión. Es muy grosero de tu parte señalarlo.

-Oy, tiene complejo de léon, ¿no lo crees Frakkus?

-Para qué tenías que hablar...

-Oh ¿tú también niño bonito? ¿Querés comparar a ver quién la tiene más grande? Mira que acá abajo tengo una boa

-Más bien una viborita ciega

-Me parece que la conversación va para el lado equivocado...

-Es por eso que no me gusta hacer equipo contigo Agus...

-Hey, no reveles mi nombre a la ligera!

-Y como te haces llamar?

-Soy el capi

-pfff y en serio esperas que no se rían con ese nombre

-SUFICIENTE, GUARDIAS, SAQUENLOS DE LOS CUARTELES

Pero la discusión siguió mientras se los llevaban, y un nuevo conflicto estalló en la calle.

-Oye, nosotros somos el par de idiotas de Anorel, busquense otra elfa que los regañe

-Cómo es que llegamos a eso...?

Más tarde, el informe del guardia de turno describiría la pelea como: gnomo iracundo con mal vocabulario peleando con una vara de pan contra elfo con problemas que esgrimía un pescado... Lo más extraño es que cuando se mencionó el pagar los daños causados los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en anotar la factura a nombre de Anorel... Ahora tenía un nuevo par de tontos de los cuales preocuparse...

=

Intenciones ocultas

Han pasado unos días desde la captura de Anorel. Hasta la fecha se escuchan todo el tiempo gritos provenientes desde Naxxramas. en una de las salas superiores, yacen una elfa amarrada a unas cadenas un ser humanoide con cuernos y alas. La mujer se retuerce ante la agonía que sufre, pero el otro parece ajeno, incluso como si disfrutara el dolor de la otra parte.

-Eres resistente elfa, pensar que hace ya dos días que te estoy infundiendo con energía vil y todavía no caes... sin embargo, no falta mucho para que sucumbas ante ella y renazcas como la nueva lanza de la legión. Piénsalo así, mientras más te resistas y la rechaces más dolor sufrirás, aunque no es que me vaya a afectar eso. Pero me estoy empezando a aburrir... Lich!!

-Si, señor?

-Estoy cansado, retírala por ahora. Ah, no me importa si ustedes siguen jugando con ella, pero la quiero consciente para cuando vuelva.

-Como desee.

Y diciendo eso, el alto demonio salió de la sala. Después de esperar lo suficiente como para asegurarse que ya no estuviera cerca, Kel'Thuzad se acercó a la elfa semiconsciente y le dijo:

-Lo bienes haciendo bien, pero no serás el arma de la legión sino la de la plaga. Como no quiero que el demonio lo detecte, mi magia tendrá que ir a los más profundo, por lo que será más dolorosa. Para cuando termine contigo, te alzarás no como un demonio sino como un campeón bajo las ordenes de Ner'Zhul. Nunca lo probamos antes, pero los científicos del azote aseguran su efectividad... si sobrevives. Entonces, ¿serás mi conejillo de indias?

-Anu asto're, alah'ni! (luz sagrada, ayúdame!)

Mientras se regocijaba con los desvaríos de su prisionera un oficial entró agitado e informó:

-Milord, los enemigos comenzaron a comportarse más agresivamente, dentro de poco van a atacar. Intentaron infiltrarse como vos dijisteis, y por eso nuestros guardias los pudieron mantener alejados.

-Bien, que vengan. Dentro de poco terminaré con ella, y una vez más nuestra prisionera nos guiará a la caída de los elfos. Ahora, ¿Por dónde ibamos?

-Shan're thoribas! (púdrete escoria)

-Ah, esa mirada desafiante solo me hace querer torturarte aún más... tengo un par de ideas en mente- exclamó, con una expresión de quien mira su película favorita.

Y así, los gritos continuaron hasta entrada la noche.

=

Una carga que deja poco a la imaginación

Cada segundo que pasa hay más chances de perderla, tenemos que atacar ahora.

-Estoy de acuerdo, la mitad de la vanguardia ya partió hace dos horas para despejar el camino, a esta altura ya deberían estar cerca de la ciudadela. La otra mitad se encargará de la escolta del grupo de ataque y cualquier imprevisto que surja. Algo me dice que esto no puede ser tan fácil.

Quien hablaba ahora era Tosken, uno de los los capitanes orcos y quien lideraría al grupo principal.

-Brujito, ¿Tienes todo listo?

-Así es, mi grupo los protegerá.

Brujito, un brujo no muerto, se encargaría de la vanguardia.

-Solo para aclarar, no confío en ninguno de ustedes, pero esa elfa es necesaria. Anacoretas y justiciares, prepárense.

Liderando a la comisión de la Alianza se encontraba Woosh. La mayoría del grupo eran paladines que se dividían los roles de proteger y sanar, mientras que un grupo aparte de elfos nocturnos se encargaba del daño. Se dio la orden y todos subieron a sus monturas. Había tanto aéreas como terrestres.

-La expedición de rescate inicia ahora! Arrasen con todo a su paso y den tregua a sus enemigos!

Los cascos resonaron por todo el lugar. Un grupo de jinetes partió de la ciudad y se adentró en el medio de la batalla. Elfos, pandaren, enanos... la vanguardia y la guardia de la ciudad se hallaban inmersos en el combate.

-Fuego!!!

A la orden de Brujito bolas de fuego, hielo, flechas y otras cosas volaron por el cielo e hicieron estragos en las filas enemigas. Dicen que hasta un bota voló por ahí...

El avance continúa. Los caballos arrollando todo a su paso, y el grupo de más adelante limpia todo con hechizos.

-Gárgolas se aproximan!

Una gárgola pasó por los aires y levantó a un elfo por los aires, par luego soltarlo de una gran altura. Los arqueros hacían lo mejor que podían.

-Envíen al cuerpo aéreo!

Y ante la nueva orden, jugadores montados en dragones y dracohalcones aparecieron. Al chocar se ensarzaron en una batalla todavía más fiera que en la tierra. Mientras tanto, el grupo sigue su avance.

-Deténganlos, no deben llegar al señor. Piqueros!!!

Lanzas se alzan contra los caballeros y los carros de despojos enemigos disparan.

-Proyectiles, esquívenlos!

-Que hacemos con las lanzas?

-Nosotros nos encargamos, ustedes sigan!

Mientras hacían lo que podían para llegar a su destino, cada vez más obstáculos aparecían. Lanzas que ensartaban a los caballeros, depojos arrojados que los derribaban de su montura... pero seguían, implacables. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

(sólo un poco más)

Mientras tanto una pequeña parte del grupo de ataque y más de la mitad de la vanguardia estaban heridos o peleando superados, pero no daban un centímetro. Mazas, escudos, espadas, si sus armas no servían recogían una de los cuerpos en el piso y seguían. Mientras tanto las abobinaciones se aproximaron al grupo principal y usaron sus ganchos, atrayendo a aquellos que no alcanzaban a ponerse a cubierto. Entre las personas alcanzadas, estaba el brujo.

-Brujito!

-Sigan! Estaré bien -dijo, mientras invocaba a dos infernales que caían del cielo.- Lok'Tar ogar!

Ya casi estaban en la base, para esta altura iban a pie por una cuestión de conveniencia, pero en cualquier momento la vanguardia se separaría.

-Seguiremos solos desde aquí, vayan a apoyar a sus fuerzas.

-Nos reagruparemos y defenderemos la base, les compraremos todo el tiempo que podamos. Apúernse. Al diel shala

El grupo entró en el circulo de transferencia e ingresaron a Naxxramas... pero al darse vuelta Tosken casi se le cae el alma a los pies, sólo se encontraban 30 miembros contándolo a él.

-Y el resto del grupo?

-Se separaron durante el combate, solo estamos nosotros.

-Tendrá que bastar. Paladín, cómo están los tuyos?

-Aman daz melar, hemos perdido a la mayoría de los sanadores, que son los que venían atrás. Ese último ataque nos tomó desprevenidos, pero tendrá que bastar con los que somos.

-Kil rega guerreros, acabemos con ese Lich

Y con esas palabras se adentraron en el corazón de la ciudadela.

=

El asedio de la plaza Halcón

Al mismo tiempo que se iniciaba la carga, 4 personas salían de la comisaría.

-Que guardias molestos! Cómo se van a meter en medio de una pelea entre caballeros? Encima nos multaron.

-Eso es porque les arrojaste tomate y junto al gnomo le gritaron "maricón el último" mientras escapaban el lugar... No sólo inician la pelea, sino también nos dejan con los guardias?!!

-Si en vez de practicar ilusionismo usaras la espada lo entenderías.

-No, no lo entiendo! Y qué es eso de ilusionismo? Me parece que me confundís con el mago enmascarado

-No me hables de ese traidor de la magia

-Eso no es magia!

(Desvío de tema exitoso xD )

-Hablando de todo un poco, por qué nos están siguiendo ellos dos?

-No tenemos a dónde ir, y a dónde van ustedes?

-No es obvio? El general nos encargó una proeza digna de campeones... Eliminar al teniente que dirige el ataque en plaza Halcón

-No los mandó en una misión suicida?

-Se lo intenté decir pero...

-Bah, eso es porque son de la Alianza, nunca van a ser capaces de convertirse en verdaderos guerreros. Salvo tú gnomo. Eres un hombre de armas como yo.

-Estoy empezando a pensar que aquí solo está lleno de cabezas de nabo. Tú! No le asientas con la cabeza como si estuvieras de acuerdo, que está insultando a nuestra facción!

-Eres un vendido que siempre quiso servir a la Horda, y a diferencia de nosotros no cruzaste espadas. A verdaderos hombres pocas palabras.

-??!! Eso ni siquiera fue cruzar espadas!! Fue una lucha pedorra con comida que había a mano.

-Retráctate inmediatamente

Pero a medida que se tornaba cada vez más acalorada la discusión, se escuchó una explosión y apareció un guardia gritando:

-Shindu fallah na! Los muertos vivientes ingresaron a la capital!! Poneos a cubierto!

Se escuchó otra explosión y una voz dijo:

-Han asaltado la cárcel!, vengan a ayudar a contener a los presos!

-Debemos apurarnos, sino la ciudad estará perdida.

Y así el destino de la ciudad cayó en manos de los 4 héroes. Pero mientras avanzaba una figura los vigilaba sin perderse ni un movimiento. Se trataba de la recientemente libre demonio que tiempo atrás fue encarcelada.

-Esperé este día, cuando finalmente vengaré la humillación que me causaste elfo. Ahora muere!!!

Y diciendo esto disparó su arco que había tomado prestado del cuartel de Silvermoon.

Al mismo tiempo:

-Una moneda!

Y al agacharse Deidalva esquivó por poco la letal flecha.

-Eres un rata

-No soy pobre, pero $1 de cobre es $1 de cobre

-Mi estima acaba de disminuir drásticamente.

-Fuu~ elfo, eres un digno oponente. Para tener instintos tan afilados para esquivar mi disparo con tanta facilidad...

Y desapareciendo se teletransportó enfrente del grupo.

-Has probado ser un digno rival! Dime tu nombre elfo, yo soy Rak'esh, espía de élite de la legión

-Hum... Con que así son las cosas...

*Poniendo voz grave*

-Soy Deidalva, la luz del alba

-Más bien el usurpador de la luz, ese es el título de Anorel...

-Shh que ella no lo sabe!!

-Usurpador de la luz, al fin un digno enemigo! Acércate, nuestra batalla será gloriosa

-Acepto tu reto demonio.

-Te olvidaste totalmente de nuestra tarea!!!

-Sigan sin mí, yo la detendré!

-Pero si es entre los 4 la detendremos más rápido...

-Que sigan!!! Anar'alah belore!

Y cargó contra la demonio. Una batalla en la que todo valía, golpes mordiscos, pelliscones, piquetes de ojos... espera, en realidad se le puede llamar una batalla?

Mientras tanto los tres miembros restantes se abrían paso hasta la plaza. Allí esperaba pacientemente el teniente de Kel'Thuzad.

-Milord, los infieles han abierto una brecha en nuestras defensas!

-Que vengan, les haré probar el frío de la muerte... -respondió, con una sonrisa que helaba el alma

A pesar de que vivían tonteando no eran moco de pavo. En su forma de huargen, Blake arremetía contra los muertos y abría un camino. El capi los dispersaba con su fusil y Frakkus los apoyaba con su magia. No tardaron mucho hasta que dieron con el teniente.

-Bienvenidos campeones, los he estado esperando. Espera, sólo tres? Dónde está el resto?

-Éramos 4 pero uno se fue a perseguir a una demonio. En cuanto al resto, o están defendiendo o son muy importantes como para lidiar contigo así que esto es lo que hay.

-Dame un momento, esto es algo duro de digerir.

-No te deprimas, seguro que eres un fuerte jefe!

-Tu lo crees? Ni siquiera me ordenaron quedarme a guardar a mi comandante, y cuando ví a esa paladin el otro día tuve ganas de hechar a correr.

-Lo sé, no? Cuando se enoja es aterradora, se lleva todo a su paso

Por alguna razón, se estaba formando poco a poco una amistad con origen en los traumas causados por cierta elfa, pero el siempre confiable Blake intervino:

-De cualquier modo, muere engendro!

-Lamentarás haber entrado aquí! Perece perro sarnoso!

-Lo estás haciendo bien, sigue así!

-Tu crees?

-Ustedes dos, dejen de motivarlo y vengan a ayudar!

-Lo siento, cuando abrí el camino hasta aquí gasté todo mi maná, pero te apoyo desde aquí!

-Yo igual, me quedé sin munición, pero da tu mejor esfuerzo!

-Entonces para que vinieron??!!

De algún modo u otro, se las arregló para derrotarlo, y cuando estaba por castigar a los dos inútiles...

Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhh

Un grito de agonía se escuchó por todo Silvermoon. Inmediatamente, los muertos se dispersaron y los elfos se hicieron cargo de la situación.

-Al parecer lo lograron, finalmente podemos descansar.

Y embriagados por la victoria, se sentaron en un banco y brindaron por su éxito.

=

Naxxramas

-De acuerdo señores, son cuarto alas y nosotros somos 30. No podremos acceder a la guarida helada hasta limpiarlas a todas. Nos dividiremos en grupos de 15 y cada grupo tendrá que limpiar al menos dos. Luego nos reuniremos en el centro y avanzaremos hasta Kel'Thuzad.

Si señor!

-Muy bien, a la carga!

Y ambos grupos partieron a sus destinos. Pese a que los efectivos escaseaban y era un trabajo de gran dificultad, poco a poco se abren paso por los salones de la necrópolis. El primer lugar en caer fue el arrabal arácnido, seguido por el arrabal de la peste, el arrabal militar y finalmente el arrabal de los ensamblajes. Éste último requirió un esfuerzo mayor para ser completado, pero con paciencia lo lograron hacer. Una vez en el centro la entrada a la quinta ala se les presentaba.

-Informen.

-Perdimos a 5 en total, algunos ya están sin maná y pociones por lo que quedaron descartados, y otros ya están al límite. Según la historia del lugar solo faltan el dragón Sapphiron y el Lich.

-Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo, nuestras fuerzas no podrán aguantar por mucho más. Brujito, me escuchas? Cómo va la situación ahí abajo?

{Por ahora mantenemos nuestra posición, pero dentro de un rato se terminará volviendo insostenible si siguen apareciendo. La peor parte se la llevó el cuerpo aéreo, que tiene la mayor cantidad de bajas. En cuanto a nosotros...

Cuidado!

Pero que dem..!

*Boom*

Fuego!! Trajeron refuerzos, atentos!!

Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Una hora es lo máximo que podemos conseguir. Después de eso nos retiraremos a Silvermoon. Lok'tar Tosken, que los espíritus te guíen}

-Espera, que está pasando ahí abajo??!! En marcha soldados, hay que rescatar a la elfa y volver a ayudar!

A la orden

Y entraron en una gran sala... Donde los esperaba el gran Sapphiron, antaño protector del cementerio de dragones. Aún en la muerte, seguía igual de poderoso, y derrotarlo no fue fácil. Con su aliento que congelaba todo, sus golpes de fuerza titánica y sus mordidas que podrían partir el mithril, muchos cayeron para eliminarlo. Al terminar la sala, de los 25 iniciales tan sólo quedaban 15. Eran el grupo de élite, aquellos que podrían incluso formar parte de la vanguardia de Kokruun.

-Todos atentos, Kel'Thuzad es un enemigo de temer. Muchos cayeron bajo su mano y él fue quien expandió la plaga por Lordaerol, así que no lo tomen a la ligera. Recuerden que nos queda media hora para rescatar a Anorel. Dicho esto, ataquen!!!!

Ah campeones, los he estado esperando. En unos minutos la transformación estará completa, y aquella a quien buscan salvar se convertirá en su perdición

-La luz no cederá hoy Lich, y nosotros nos alzaremos victoriosos. Maz soran guerreros, por los Naaru!

Y gritando fieramente Woosh se lanzó contra el exámine. Todo se convirtió en un caos, cadenas y esquirlas de hielo por todos lados, novas heladas persiguiendo a los campeones y ataques de putrefacción y descomposición en área. Además de todo, Kel'Thuzad mantenía un escudo de hielo todo el tiempo.

Pero eran profesionales. Con una coordinación inaudita y aunando sus esfuerzos, esquivaban sistemáticamente los ataques. Sí, estaban en desventaja, pero la desventaja numérica la compensaban con su experiencia. Ya cercanos a derrotarlo, el Lich hizo un comentario que les dio que pensar:

-Se me acaba el tiempo, debo estar ahí para terminar mi papel. Lo siento héroes, no me puedo distraer más con ustedes. Esperen como buenos chicos aquí.

Y retirándose por un pasadizo lateral, dejó a todos inmovilizados. Pero Tosken, que se logró liberar, salió en pos del Lich, ignorando las advertencias.

-Tosken no!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Consciente de que le perseguían, el exámine invocó una nova de hielo que lo atravesó por el medio.

-Mal.. di.. ción...

Dijo mientras escupía sangre.

-No dejen... que complete el... ritual..

Y diciendo esto soltó una última exportació expiración.

-Demonios, ninguno lo puede revivir?!

-No, estamos en combate, no se puede hasta que lo matemos.

-Pero no nos podemos mover, como lo vamos a hacer?

Y mientras se lo preguntaban, los hielos que los retenían se volvieron trizas y una voz susurró

An Karanir Tharagon! Este es su fin mortales, nos veremos cuando sean levantados nuevamente

Y escucharon un suspiro de agonía que llegaba a su fin.

Mientras dos se quedaban a atender a Tosken y a los heridos, el resto corrió por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una sala donde encontraron una escena con la que quedaron conmovidos...

=

Orbitas lacuna

Selama ashal'anore! acaso ustedes, serán menos que esos alis?! nadie va a pasar de este lugar! no te atreverías...

Voces. Voces que vienen resonando todo el tiempo y no se callan, sin importar lo que haga. Al principio solo escuchaba mi voz, otro después empezaron a sonar otras, más tenebrosas. Me prometían riqueza y poder a cambio de traicionar a mis aliados, me decían que el mundo ya estaba perdido, que destrozarían a mis seres queridos... Había otra voz. Una voz gélida, que me resultaba familiar. Me decía que me deje llevar por las emociones y tome el poder que siempre estuvo ahí y los aplaste. Estas voces de intereses opuestos me acosaban día y noche, y mermaban poco a poco mis defensas mentales. Estoy casi al borde de la locura. El dolor es insoportable, pero una voz me dijo que está por terminar pronto. De a intervalos recupero las conciencia y lo veo, un rostro tenebroso que me observa con deleite. En medio de mi agonía intento liberarme pero no encuentro las fuerzas, y cada vez mi visión se turna más nublada. Poco a poco me devanezco, me dan ganas de tirarlo todo y dejarme llevar... Pero las veo. Imágenes que desfilan cada tanto por mi cabeza, rostros familiares que pasan a velocidad vertiginosa, como un caleidoscopio. Por algún motivo que desconozco me dan ganas de seguir viva. Aunque mis recuerdos son borrosos, los veo y siento ganas de volver con ellos.

Disfrutando la vista de la miserable elfa, se hallaba Lonazzar, señor del terror. Ya casi la termina de romper completamente. Los ruidos cercanos sugieren que el Lich ya está peleando, por lo que manda a que traigan la armadura. Tanto la armadura como las reliquias de la paladín (sus armas) fueron forjadas nuevamente, cambiando algunas de las runas sagradas por otras de maldiciones, todo gracias a la forja de almas. Su espada y escudo ahora son dos espadas, que recibieron el nombre de Anar'erdal (luz maldita) y Basha ariel na (susurro de la muerte). Ese exámine que lo ayuda supervisó todo, así que no debería haber problema. Mientras la despierta a la elfa y le da el equipo se regocija con el espectáculo que está por venir. Pero en ese momento entra Kel'Thuzad y exclama:

-He llegado a tiempo, alzate caballero de Ner'Zhul, y sirve a tu rey. No serás una marioneta de la legión.

Y con sus últimas energías la imbuyó con su magia.

-Tú! Que has hecho?! Nos traicionaste!

-Sólo le debo lealtad al rey Lich. Larga vida al rey!

Y despareció dejando solo sus ropas. Lonazzar de giró para ver a la paladin pero en respuesta recibió una estocada.

-Niña insolente, recibes el regalo de la legión y así nos pagas?

Tu me convertiste en esto, es hora de que la muerte te llegue

-Hahahaha! Te das cuenta que sigues los mismos pasos que aquel que llamaron una vez el príncipe Menethil?

Arthas dejó que su sed de venganza lo consumiera, pero mi sed no se va a saciar solo con tu sangre. No pararé hasta que destruya a la legión

-Crees que puedes lograrlo? A duras penas aguantan el ataque.

Si no puedo confiar en los otros para lograrlo entonces me aseguraré personalmente de que suceda, basha no falor talah!

Y con un movimiento de mano, esquirlas de hielo se extendieron en línea recta hasta que lo perforaron en múltiples lugares.

-Agghh... Qué?! Esto no es lo que tenía que pasar

siente la cólera de Quel'thalas!!!

Y con luz maldita le atravesó el corazón. El grito resonó por todo el lugar. Pero aunque era libre, sintió que una parte de ella acababa de morir. Una lágrima silenciosa calló por su mejilla.

Y ante esta peculiar vista el grupo de rescate ingresó a la sala. Lo que vieron era algo que los dejó sin palabras. Una señor del terror clavado a la pared mediante es estalagmitas de hielo y una elfa en el medio de la sala, con el pelo blanco suelto y unos ojos azules que parecían tener un fuego gélido ardiendo, llorando desconsoladamente. Era la viva imagen de alguien que lo perdió todo.

=

Fin de la segunda parte


	3. Parte III

Parte III: Shaei'kure

Diario de una aventura: volumen I

Hola, soy Amelia. Siempre tuve dos intereses a lo largo de mi crecimiento: la investigación y los videojuegos. Raro ¿No? Pero el segundo nace principalmente de ver a mi hermano mayor jugando desde chica, y consecuentemente desarrollando el mismo interés. Pero mientras me encontraba jugando a un RPG un día como cualquier otro todo cambió. Me vi sumergida dentro del mismo como uno de mis avatares. Un elfo llamado Enoral. Aquí iré dejando registros de lo que sucedió durante mi viaje por ese lejano mundo llamado Azeroth.

17 de enero de 2018, según el calendario de la tierra.

Cuando desperté adentro del juego no podía estar más confundida. No solo tenía un cuerpo del sexo opuesto (algo que le pasó a muchos jugadores) sino que todo era un caos, jugadores llorando por las calles de las ciudades, otros con la mirada perdida como quien perdió su espíritu y otros intentando averiguar de qué iba todo. En cuanto a mí, estoy asustada, no tengo idea de qué es lo que voy a hacer.

20 de enero de 2018.

Estoy en el valle de la fuerza, en la ciudad de Orgrimmar. Al parecer alguien se resolvió rápido a organizar a los jugadores, por lo que esperamos a que aparezca y nos diga su discurso. El ruido que provocan las conversaciones de la multitud es muy grande, y no puedo escuchar nada

-SILENCIO O BIEN SE PUEDEN IR YENDO TODOS DE AQUÍ

Me quedé pasmada. Se ve que en algún punto apareció, pero nadie había parecido notarla. Es una elfa paladín, armada con una armadura de color mármol y violeta. A medida que escucho su discurso siento como la fuerza surge en mi

-(...) USTEDES, HIJOS DE LA HORDA, SERÁN MENOS???

NOOOOO

Mi grito se pierde en la multitud. De verdad que es carismática, consiguió eliminar las caras de apatía entre la gente, y todos parecen motivados. Nos exhortó a elegir líderes de facción y movilizarnos. Creo que las cosas están por cambiar por aquí.

25 de enero de 2018

Lo que le siguió a ese día fue una vorágine. Cuando los líderes de cada facción se alzaron, sé empezó con el reclutamiento para formar la infraestructura sobre la que operarían. Yo por mi parte me anoté en el área de investigación, y me reuní en plaza halcón para ver a nuestros nuevos dirigentes. Enfrente de nosotros se hallaba Arandor, el nuevo Lord regente de los elfos. Junto a él se hallaba el general forestal y la magistrix, que no es otra sino la elfa del otro día. A juzgar por su cara parece que la metieron a la fuerza ahí. Luego del saludo ella pasó al frente y nos explicó que planeaba formar departamentos que se especializaran en todas las áreas, desde investigación y desarrollo hasta espionaje. Por supuesto fui ubicada en el de investigación. Ahh, ya quiero empezaa~r

28 de enero de 2018

Hoy nos reunimos por primera vez con el equipo de la Alianza. Luego de que se estableciera el consejo de Azeroth, tanto las divisiones de la Alianza como las de la Horda quedaron bajo la supervisión de nuestra jefa. En la sala hay jugadores de diversas razas, y todos esperamos a la única persona que falta para comenzar la reunión. No es necesario aclarar que se trata de la magistrix. Esa mujer vive yendo de un lado a otro, no me sorprende que llegue tarde. Con un "Buenos díaaa~s 3" entra y nos saluda a todos, como si no estuviera llegando tarde. Con una chocolatada en una mano y un puntero en la otra dió inicio la reunión. Aunque parece descuidada rápidamente comienza a anotar los puntos principales en la pizarra y a asignar tareas. Al parecer me tocó investigar qué sucede con el alma de los jugadores al morir y los efectos colaterales. Me da un documento donde explica todo lo que ella sabe y supone y pasa a otra sección. Nutter le presenta los informes y Das por su parte hace lo mismo. Esos dos no se llevan muy bien, pero no se puede evitar siendo de facciones opuestas. Anorel deja escapar un suspiro y pasa a otra persona. Uno a uno nos asigna tareas. Se decide que una vez terminado todo yo recopile la información y se la lleve, ya que anda muy ocupada.

14 de febrero de 2018

Hoy se tendría que celebrar San Valentín, pero al parecer todo el mundo anda muy ocupado como para darle lugar. El informe que voy a presentar es lo siguiente:

La muerte y el alma

Según las recientes investigaciones se llegó a la conclusión de que, tal como fue sugerido por la magistrix Anorel, al morir el alma de los héroes queda rondando, para finalmente volver a unirse al cuerpo. Sin embargo, mediante el estudio que se hizo a varios sujetos se comprobó que se produce un fenómeno de "desgaste". Aunque vuelve al cuerpo, en función del tiempo que tarda en volver al mismo es el desgaste que sufre el alma, ocasionando pérdida de recuerdos que va de leve a severa, entre otras cosas. Asimismo la unión con el cuerpo se puede acelerar mediante el llamado hechizo de resurrección, conocido por todos los sanadores. Así y todo se deben cumplir una serie de condiciones para que se pueda utilizar. Primero, se debe tener el maná requerido; y segundo, no se debe estar en combate. Estos son los datos disponibles hasta ahora, se procederá con la investigación.

3 de marzo de 2018

Hoy el jefe técnico de desarrollo, llamado Stakkard, me visitó. La impresión que da es la de un científico loco, sobre todo porque vive murmurando sinsentidos y usando aparatos extravagantes. El otro día pasó por la oficina con un sombrero con una sirena instalada. Además, parece que suele holgazanear bastante y la saca de quicio a la jefa, pero es un científico de primera. Según el informe que me entregó, ésta es la lista de dispositivos que fueron estudiados y están listos para fabricarse y los que se están investigando:

Listo para producir

•Instrumentos musicales (sí, también tenemos un triángulo)

•grabador de voz y micrófono (los que son para espionaje se venden por separado)

•barcaza voladora (como esos que aparecían en los trailers del juego y en icc)

•juguetes (pero no de los que usan los chicos xD)

En investigación

•cruceros de la legión (no, no los destructores imperiales)

•minigun

• generador eléctrico

•dispositivos electrónicos (principalmente computadoras)

Qué pasa con esas notas??!!! Y ciertamente, no me imagino que la magistrix haya encargado algunas de esas. Le digo que vaya él a entregar su reporte y entra en la oficina. Al rato escucho los gritos de la jefa, y cuando sale lo escucho que exclama "qué le pasa?! aquí soy un genio incomprendido. Alguien le debería enseñar qué es el humor" y cuando pensó que se había librado una mano se apoya sobre su hombro y desde atrás llega una voz diciendo "parece que vamos a tener que discutir un poco más sobre mi sentido del humor" y entre medio de gritos fue llevado a la oficina. Desde entonces sus reportes son impecables.

10 de marzo de 2018

Hoy la jefa comenzó con que quiere un festival. Argumentando de que para San Valentín no se hizo nada insistió hasta que el consejo le dió el visto bueno. Pero cuando pensaba que ella ya tenía todo planeado, le preguntamos y su respuesta fue:

-Mmmn no se... no están ustedes para eso?

No! Estamos para ayudar a investigar, no preparar festivales. Por ahora, ella llamó a la líder del equipo de moda (sí, hay un departamento encargado solamente de hacer ropa, imitando los estilos de nuestro mundo) y empezaron a discutir sobre qué prendas mostrar para esta ocasión. A Stakkard se le encargó la animación, pero le prohibieron traer cualquier cosa que explote a excepción de los fuegos artificiales.

-Soy un artista incomprendido :'v

Vaya que lo eres, sigue intentando. Cómo decía, parece que se le ocurrió una idea... pero no me gusta la cara que puso. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

12 de marzo

A tan solo dos días del festival la magister entró a nuestra oficina diciendo "los conseguí!" mostrando unas hojas con firmas. Cuando preguntamos qué eran nos explicó que ahí todos los líderes del consejo se comprometen a participar en las actividades que sugiera ella y acatar lo propuesto, sin posibilidad de retractarse. Mientras nos preguntábamos cómo pudieron darle algo tan peligroso a ella nos dijo que los escondió entre documentos con muchas leer y números para que no sospechasen.

Esta chica, es peligrosa...

Nos dejó pensando mientras caminaba a su escritorio tarareando alegremente.

13 de marzo

Cuando digo que es sorprendente es porque realmente lo es... En qué momento se las arreglaron para improvisar un estadio??!!! Incluso hay parlantes por todos lados y un escenario donde están montando los instrumentos. Según parece, al introducir los instrumentos musicales estos tuvieron un rotundo éxito, ya que los jugadores no tienen nada que hacer en su tiempo libre, y muchas bandas se crearon. Das me contó que es tenebroso el volumen de propaganda desplegado por la jefa, tanto que había carteles hasta en los dirigibles...

Como sea, además del escenario hay una pista de carreras (serán algo como el hipódromo?), stands de juegos parecidos a la feria de luna negra y un escenario aparte para realizar concursos. Ya quiero que comience.

14 de marzo

Hoy me dediqué al chusmerío y la recopilación de historias, pero la más divertida por lejos fue esta:

Testimonio de un jugador x

Yo era completamente nuevo en el juego cuando inició todo el rollo. Así que cuando surgió la elección de líderes y la organización general dejé que me llevara la corriente. Sin embargo, hoy ocurrió un evento muy peculiar. En los últimos días, propaganda del día de los enamorados inundó las ciudades, y todos concurrimos a Mulgore para celebrarlo. Pero mi mayor sorpresa fue el sorteo. Según explicó una animadora, cada jugador podía comprar su boleto a un precio acorde a su nivel, y el ganador, debido a que hoy festejaban el día de los enamorados, podría tener una cita a elección con cualquiera de los líderes. Esa no la ví venir... Al parecer puede haber hasta 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, y muchos se abalanzaron sobre los puestos de venta. Siguiendo el flujo, gasté una moneda de oro, mi único dinero, en un boleto. Ya que no soy bueno jugando, es todo lo que podía reunir. Casi no podía creer cuando llamaron mi número. Siempre tuve mala suerte, pero puede que eso esté empezando a cambiar. Subo al escenario y veo a todos los líderes presentes, aunque por alguna razón hay dos elfos. Al ver mi cara de confusión, la elfa rió y me dijo que ella no dirijía una facción sino que mediaba entre todos. Esa sonrisa radiante... Lo decidí, ella será a quien escoja. Al parecer no lo pudo predecir, por la cara de sorprendida que tiene. El líder huargen parece encontrarlo divertido, pero la cara se le puso palida cuando una enana poco atractiva lo eligió.

-Ara ara Luke-san, parece ser cierto que quien ríe último ríe mejor...

-Un día de estos te la voy a devolver elfa :v

-hoo~, esa no es forma de hablarle a una señorita 3

-Los dos sabemos que te falta mucho para ser considerada una dama

-Compórtense ustedes dos!

Si~

Ahh, estoy esperando con ansias ver como continuará esto...

=

Interludio: una noche inolvidable

14 de marzo

El festival ya había comenzado. Durante el día, tanto parejas como solteros participaron del evento, y parecían estar disfrutándolo. Y llega el momento más esperado: el concierto. Ciertamente, los instrumentos musicales ya existían, (sino cómo iban a interpretar "the power of the Horde"en la feria luna negra) pero nosotros lo llevamos a un nuevo nivel, con sintetizadores y triángulos entre otros. Había un par de bandas que se formaron y por ahora se habían dedicado a intentar reproducir algunas de las canciones más conocidas. Ya está anocheciendo. Todo el público se reúne enfrente del escenario. Las luces se apagan y una luz ilumina al escenario. Y apareciendo está...

-Bienvenido Azeroth, cómo están???

La jefa? Gritos suenan por todo el lugar.

-Está la Alianza presente?

Por la Alianza

Oi van a un recital, no a un campo de batalla.

-Está la Horda presente?

Woooo~

Cerca, pero podría haber sido mejor.

-Muy bien, espero que hayan disfrutado durante el día el evento, sin más preámbulos, que comience el acto de clausura!!!

Siiii~

Parece que ahora el ánimo está bastante alto. Pasa el primer grupo y para mí sorpresa, la música que tocan es rock. No es muy romántico que sigamos, pero todo el mundo la parece estar disfrutando, y en ambos lados se están armando pogos de las dos facciones... esto no va a terminar bien.

La intento ubicar a la magister pero no hay signos de ella por ningún lado. Sigo recorriendo el previo hasta que llego a un edificio no muy lejos del estadio desde donde se puede escuchar la música pero no hay nadie. En el balcón, una elfa con mirada ausente observa todo. A todo esto, la presentación del primer grupo acaba de terminar.

[NA: aquí va la canción feels de Calvin Harris, sino no van a entender lo que viene después]

-Mmm jefa? Qué hace aquí?

Pero no pareció escucharme. Cuando me acerqué y ví de cerca, no era una mirada ausente sino una triste.

-Jefa, el segundo grupo está empezando a tocar, no va a ir?

{Well nothing last forever, no}

-Lo siento, no creo que esté de humor para ir

{One minute you're here, and the next you're gone}

-Paso algo? Se siente bien?

-Estoy bien, sólo que mi estado de ánimo no da para ello. Últimamente estuve con muchas cosas en mano, así que prefiero aprovechar para tomármelo con calma. Si te soy sincera, si sigo así en algún momento perderé el rumbo...

-...

-Tengo mucha presiones y expectativas, y ciertamente hay algunos que esperan que falle para criticar lo que logré hasta ahora. Dicen que quien está en el poder está más sólo que nadie, y cuánta razón. No puedo andar compartiendo libremente mis preocupaciones con las personas, sino sólo les daría más trabajo. Además, qué me va a solucionar hacerlo? No es como que alguien se esté por mover para hacer algo al respecto, así que lo tengo que aguantar por mi cuenta.

Así que incluso la gran magister tiene un lado así. Nunca me di cuenta. Ella siempre suele mostrarse alegre y despreocupada, pero ahora sé que es sólo una fachada. Me pregunto cuánto le debió haber dolido. Ella dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la multitud y dijo:

-Te cuento una de mis últimas investigaciones? Tengo lo sospecha de que efectivamente el cuerpo de uno termina influyendo en su personalidad. Originalmente era un hombre, pero aquí me vestí y hablé como mujer, para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Me metí en un papel y me puse una máscara, pero sabes el riesgo que conlleva eso? Las máscaras, son una segunda piel, pero si la gente las lleva por demasiado tiempo, puede terminar convenciéndose de que originalmente eran así. Interpreté a una mujer y temo que eventualmente me termine convirtiendo en una... irónico no?

Podía ver sus lágrimas cayendo... Ahora que lo noto, ella en verdad está arreglada, con un vestido escarlata ceñido que resalta su figura y unos pendientes de rubíes. Y entonces me di cuenta de que lo que ella (o más bien él) necesitaba no era un amigo, sino alguien en quien apoyarse. Y tomé una decisión.

-Sabes, yo también tengo un secreto. Al igual que tú, yo originalmente era mujer, pero terminé atrapada en un avatar del sexo opuesto. No creo que tu yo verdadero muera a pesar de lo que haces, ni que estés equivocada con lo que hiciste hasta ahora... y si nadie te apoya, entonces yo lo haré!

{don't be afraid to catch the feels}

Me acerco y la abrazo, y cuando miro sus ojos llorosos algo se sacude dentro de mí, algo que me dice que no quiero verla así.

{I know you ain't afraid of this}

Lentamente, nuestros labios se acercan mientras cerramos los ojos... no tengo idea de cómo llegamos a esto, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

{Baby, I know you ain't scared to catch feels... feels with me}

Fuegos artificiales son disparados mientras los dos nos besamos, creo que éste va a ser un San Valentín que no voy a poder olvidar, para bien o para mal.

=

Diario de una aventurera: volumen II

16 de marzo

Hoy volvimos al trabajo como de costumbre, todos comentan lo bueno que fue el concierto, y cuando me preguntan cuál fue la mejor parte mi mente se quedó en blanco... pero una jefa animada aparece y me salva de responder. En casi toda la reunión no pude apartar la vista y me preguntaba en qué pensaba ella, pero Anorel actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-Bien todos, entendieron?

Sii~

-Enoral, oi... Me escuchas?

-Eh? Qué?

*Suspiro* sabes qué tienes que hacer?

-Perdón, no estaba prestando atención

-Parece que a alguien le llegó la primavera en el festival...

-Silencio Stakkard. Muy bien, todos de vuelta a sus trabajos. Enoral, a mi oficina a ver si te despabilas un poco.

-Parece que alguien está en problema~s

-Gnomo, una más y tú te vienes a la oficina.

-Para hacer un trío?

-Se acabó, serás enviado a la sala de reflexión.

-Qué?! No!! Todos menos eso!!

*Suspiro* nunca aprendes, verdad?

Entramos a su oficina y ella se sentó y se quedó mirando.

-Y...?

-Qué pasa?

-Estás muy distraído, a qué se debe? Es acaso por lo del festival?

-Yo?! Si?! Emm... Bueno

-Hahaha, sabes? Espero que tomes la responsabilidad por eso 3.

-La responsabilidad??!!

-Sí, básicamente te me confesaste.

Respo.. eh?! Me confesé?

(Y si nadie te apoya, entonces yo lo haré!)

Bueno, eso ciertamente suena a... Y luego eso... ahhh! Ni siquiera es mujer y me está volviendo loca.

-Fufufu parece que Eno-san no está tan seguro, es que acaso seduces a las damas y luego las abandonas?

-Tu no eres una dama!!

-Y cómo lo vas a demostrar?

-Uuu~

-Bueno, si no quieres que esto continúe no tengo problema, aunque estaría decepcionada.

-Por supuesto que no, te prometí que te ayudaría!

-En la salud y en la enfermedad?

-Estás hablando del compromiso equivocado!!

-Hahaha por eso es que te quiero tanto. Ahora ve a trabajar, que tengo una tonelada de papeleo que se amontonó.

18 de marzo

En algún lugar de Kokruun, un grupo libraba una fiera batalla.

-Mueran demonios! No pasarán por aquí mientras estemos nosotros!

-No te precipites seb, que aunque valgamos por muchos de ellos si te abruman perderás la ventaja. Retrocede a nuestra posición.

-Eso es para cobardes, por la Alianza!

Sebtic. Un campeón humano que formaba parte de la vanguardia de Kokruun, el frente más avanzado contra la legión. Temperamental como todo guerrero era uno de los ases del escuadrón Luz mortal, la élite de la Alianza. Anti-horda más que el promedio, vivía teniendo riñas con gente del otro lado, lo que le granjeaba regaños de la comandante en jefe. Además de ello, seguía tratando todo como si fuera un juego, incluídos a los NPCs y las situaciones que se presentaran.

Luego de repelerlos volvieron a la base. Se habían establecido en las ruinas del Xenedar, ya que los restos de la nave no eran utilizados. Sin embargo, y por el estrés que podía causar estar en las líneas del frente se ideó un sistema de rotación para que la vanguardia estuviera llena de miembros frescos. Esta semana era el turno de Sebtic. No había vuelto desde el comienzo de todo esto, así que ignoraba todo lo que había pasado. Se despidió de sus compañeros y de mala gana fue a la matriz de teletransporte. ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado todo en tan sólo unos meses?

19 de marzo

Hoy fui a una reunión del consejo de Azeroth en lugar de Anorel ya que ella estaba ocupada con el desarrollo de algo parecido a una cámara de video, así que vine a la reunión a tomar nota. El lugar escogido fue Ventormenta, ya que disponía de varios puntos de acceso y de comercio, y esto es sobre todo debido a la magistrix, la mayor capital en este momento es Silvermoon. Ahí se ubican casi todas las sedes de desarrollo de todo tipo de productos, y sus ejércitos están muy bien entrenados y equipados.

Volviendo al tema estábamos en una reunión cuando se abrió repentinamente la puerta. Era un guardia que tenía cara de pánico y mirada perdida.

-Mi rey, ha vuelto un jugador de la vanguardia y empezó a atacar a todos los miembros de la Horda presentes aquí, no lo podemos detener!

-Qué?! Manden un cuerpo de guardia ahora mismo y métanlo en las mazmorras. Señores, espero que no consideren esto un acto de agresión.

-Parece ser que te encuentras en un aprieto, te ayudaremos. Oi asistente! Ve a buscar a tu jefa, después de todo, ella es la mediadora.

-Ahora mismo iré!

Para cuando volví con Anorel, que por cierto estaba de muy mal humor por ser interrumpida mientras trabajaba, llegamos a la plaza de la catedral donde cuatro guardias sostenían a un guerrero mientras el rey Alfspike lo regañaba.

-En qué demonios piensas, vas a ocasionar una guerra!!!

-No te da vergüenza traicionar a la Alianza de esa manera?! Es por ellos que Varian murió!

-Sabes bien que ellos también perdieron a su jefe de guerra, y no están menos afectados que nosotros.

-Me avergüenza tener un rey tan cobarde, deberíamos reunir un ejército y...!

-...y dar un curso de break dance, a que estaría genial no? Ahora por favor haz silencio mientras hablo.-dijo Anorel mientras le metía un trapo que se debió haber traído del taller.

Esa mujer, realmente está enojada, no lo disimuló ni un poco...

-Lo siento magistrix, sé que estás trabajando con muchas cosas

-No le des importancia, en cuanto a tu pedido... Ha habido avances, dentro de unas semanas a lo sumo estará listo.

-En serio?! Eso es estupendo, ahora llévenlo a las mazmorras para que reflexione!

-Maldito Alfspike, ahora eres el perro faldero de una elfa! Y tú desgraciada, seduciendo por ahí a los líderes buscando más y más pod...

-Shh eres muy ruidoso... ahora, qué te parece si mejor no cierras la boca antes de que me entren ganas de hacerte explotar la cabeza 3? No oses compararme con una de esas mujeres que da su cuerpo por poder, yo sólo soy una simple mediadora...

Algo recorrió la espina de Seb... Un instinto, por ponerlo en palabras, que le decía que no la provoque... detrás de esa sonrisa había algo que era peor que un demonio, pero que estaba muy, muy profundo. Le dió la sensación de que si miraba más adentro de ese abismo, el abismo de lo comería a él. Desde ese día, nunca volvió a hablar mal de ella, al menos frente a su persona...

23 de abril

Hoy Anorel vino con una idea muy particular... Cuando mencionó que la fiesta de los niños sería pronto (aunque me daba la impresión de que se equivocaba de fecha, pero no estaba por corregirla) dijo que el problema principal era la cantidad de niños respecto de la de jugadores. Hay al menos 21.000 jugadores, y aunque la mitad no participase no creo que haya 10.000 huérfanos por las calles de las capitales. De ahí que ella sugiriese que nos ofrezcamos a cuidar por un día a los niños de nuestras ciudades, y de esa forma de estrecharían al mismo tiempo los lazos con los NPCs. Como resultado, por algún motivo estoy con ella y los líderes de las comisiones yendo a las mil agujas... ¿Por qué ese lugar preguntarás? Pues bien, ella dijo que hay que llevar a los niños a lugares seguros pero divertidos, y además hoy tocaba inspeccionar el modelo de transporte creado por Stakkard. Un momento... Acaso no es esto miles de de veces más peligroso??!!!

Más allá de eso, ella está en altos espíritus. Se la pasa hablando y jugando con los niños, y cuando pasé por la cubierta la escuché mencionando algo sobre unos helados únicos... Tu... Sólo querías una excusa para vacacionar y comer dulces no? *Suspiro* espero que al menos haya aventureros más responsables que ella.

\--

En ese momento, en las montañas de Hyjal

-Achooo!!

-No te estarás enfermando?

-No lo creo, seguramente alguien acaba de decir algo bueno sobre mí.

-Oigan ustedes dos, por qué estamos aquí? No nos matará Anorel si se entera que vivimos aquí?

-No seas cobarde Tauren, el riesgo es parte de la emoción de la aventura.

-Los elfos tienen razón Videns, por qué no te relajas un poco?

-Eres el menos indicado!!! Para empezar fueron el guerrero y tú quienes propusieron esto.

Al ser insuficientes como para salir, Deidalva y Frakkus buscaron a gente que los acompañara, y para su suerte (o para desgracia de los compañeros) encontraron a Videns y a Sumbic, dos jugadores que eran relativamente nuevo y tenían un nivel similar al suyo.

-Disculpen héroes, a dónde estamos yendo?

-Verán niños, antes los chicos para esta ocasión nos solían acompañar a las mazmorras, pero desde que nuestra amiga lo prohibió quisimos mostrarle un poco de nuestra faena diaria.

-Pero, por qué escalamos la montaña en vez de volar?

-De seguro eres divertido en las fiestas uh? Si todo es fácil no tiene gracia.

-Deidalva, lo estás por hacer llorar.

-Not cool men

-Goblin traidor, pensé que eras mi amigo... Mira muchacho, ves esto? Es una flor de una planta que sobresale del lecho rocoso, la suelen recolectar en herboristería. Y si tiro de ella...

-Espera, no!!!

¡Un tentáculo salvaje aparece!

-Pero que?!

¡Más tentáculos reaccionan al primero!

Opciones:

1) Correr cuesta abajo

2) Gritar por tu vida

3) Arrojar al niño y esperar que sacie a la bestia

4) Saltar esperando tener una suave caída

5) Luchar

Eligió la opción cuatro

Deidalva saltó esperando caer en el agua, pero el tentáculo lo atrapó en el aire y lo empezó a sacudir.

-Frakkuss! Tu ayúdalo mientras yo...

Pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba adentro de la boca del monstruo

-..venme!!!

-Asqueroso, se está moviendo!

-Maldita sea Sum, no es momento para eso, a todo esto, dónde estás?

-Aquí arriba, también fui capturado

-No te da vergüenza ser tan lamentable?

-Ni un poco.

Goblin descarado. Ahora era el turno de Videns de salvarlos mientras protegía a los niños. Primero logró sacar a Frakkus, que estaba un poco aturdido. Luego hizo lo mismo con el resto, y cuando estaba por ganar...

-Eh? Dónde estoy? Ah sí, el monstruo. Prepárate para sentir todo mi poder Explotioo~n

-Qué?! Nooo~

Y con una explosión todos salieron despedidos.

-Idiotaaa~

-Yo sé que puedo volar~

-Al infinito y más allá~

-It's raining men, hallelujah~

-Ustedeeeee~s \:v/

Aunque lograron salir ilesos, el silencio de los chicos fue lo que más les costó en esta aventura.

\--

Ese mismo día, más tarde.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y acompañaba a Anorel para que llevara a Sarona, la niña que iba con ella, a su casa. Era la hija del capitán de la guardia de Silvermoon, que usualmente se encontraba patrullando la entrada. Con el pelo de un plateado brilloso, era una niña alegre y juguetona, y se llevaba especialmente bien con Anorel ya que compartían su pasión gastando bromas a la gente. Al llegar a la puerta, Dashel, la madre, nos abre.

-Oh A-chan, parece que están devuelta. Cómo se portó Saro?

-Excelente Dash, es una elfa encantadora. Pese a ser la más joven del grupo, fue una de las que más se divirtió.

Y es que ella tan sólo tenía 40 años (que para los elfos es casi nada), pero había insistido en que quería ir con los aventureros. Sus padres, reticientes, le confiaron la tarea mi jefa, que aunque no parece confiable se comportó como la magistrix que es y la cuidó mejor que cualquier tesoro.

En medio de mis divagues entró Aendor.

-Doral ana'diel querido? Tenemos visitas.

-Hoo~ pero mira quien anda aquí... la magistrix de los campeones y su... pareja? Qué les pareció mi hija?

*Risilla* Bal'a dash Aendor, Saro tiene la gracia de la madre y la valentía del padre, no me sorprendería que un futuro sea una gran guerra.

-En efecto, querida, te puedes llevar a Sarona un momento? Me gustaría discutir algo con ellos.

-Ok, Saro, di adiós a los héroes

-shorel'aran amigos, juguemos otro día!

-Muy bien, nos vemos.

Luego de que ellas dejaran la habitación, el capitán se dio la vuelta y nos miró con cara seria.

-Anorel -empezó- la discusión que tuviste el otro día con nuestro líder me dió mucho en qué pensar, si vuelven a atacar Quel'thalas es probable que muchos de nosotros caigamos. Por favor, esto te lo pido no como capitán de Silvermoon, sino como padre: en caso de que algo nos llegue a pasar, cuida de Sarona. Pareces ser alguien que le agrada mucho, y ciudas muy bien a los tuyos. Te pido que me concedas ese favor.

-Esas son promesas siniestras Aendor, pero como dijiste, se vienen tiempos oscuros, y prometo que haré todo lo posible no sólo para proteger a tu hija, sino a todos los elfos.

Lo que ella no sabía era el peso que tal promesa iba a terminar trayendo sobre ella...

30 de junio de 2018, vísperas de la invasión

Ya han pasado unos meses y todo avanza sin problema. Sin embargo, para desconcierto nuestro, Sebtic, uno de los élites de la Alianza, escapó de su prisión, ayudado por alguien desconocido. Más que eso no tuvimos noticias suyas. Anorel últimamente se enfocó en el entrenamiento de su escuadrón, pero solemos salir a comer o tomar algo cuando encontramos un momento libre. Hace una semana, ella estaba en mi casa y vio por casualidad el diario, en ese momento supe que no iba a poder detenerla para leerlo así que me resigné. Esperaba que se riera o lo criticara, pero en vez de eso ví como lo miraba con ojo atento y cada tanto asintiendo. Cuando cerró el libro, me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Sabes? Si dices que algo tuyo no puede ser leído me hubiera detenido, no soy del tipo que sea tan entrometida. Pese a ello, ya que lo leí te daré mi opinión: todo el mundo merece tener un lugar donde expresar sus pensamientos y un confidente, y este diario es evidencia de ello. Por favor, sigue registrando nuestras aventuras en este mundo, tal vez un día se lo puedas contar a tus nietos...

Sus palabras me llamaron la atención, pero sobre todo lo último antes de salir

-... o los nuestros, quién sabe? Shorel'aran que-ri-do 3

Esta persona, es de temer. Dijo todo sin prometer nada, incluso yo a veces me impresiono de lo bien que interpreta su papel. Queda ver qué nos deparará el futuro.

31 de julio de 2018

Llamas. Fuego y gritos de extienden en un caos por toda la plaza halcón. Los guardias contienen las hordas de muertos que atacan sin cesar. Me preocupa que ya sea pasado el mediodía y no haya señales de Anorel, dónde está?!

El 31 de julio del año 2018, una ofensiva masiva fue lanzada a todas las ciudades de Azeroth, sin contar Gnomeregan y Shattrath. Ejércitos enteros de distintas razas de los denominados "creeps" atacaron en conjunto a cada ciudad racial. En cuanto a las fuerzas disponibles del lago de cada raza, se estiman unos 1000 jugadores por ciudad y el doble de número de guardias, mientras que la vanguardia, compuesta por los 500 mejores de cada raza contaba con 7000 jugadores y 3000 templarios tempeluz, pero así también estaban dispersos por todo Argus. Ante todo hay que aclarar que sólo los de Argus son todos de nivel máximo, mientras que en las ciudades se calcula alrededor del 60%

Los métodos de invasión fueron bastante similares, empezaron con una invasión a pueblos cercanos y luego se fueron extendiendo. En algunos casos, fueron avistados con anterioridad y se pudo evacuar a la gente, mientras que en otros fueron tomados completamente por sorpresa.

En nuestro caso, una patrulla llegó advirtiendo de una invasión, y las defensas se prepararon con tiempo. Pero pensar que atacarían antes de lo previsto... Ahora que lo pienso, me sonaban familiares. Camino por la ciudad mientras los busco y me cruzo con Aendor, que está dirigiendo a un grupo en dirección a la puerta.

-Anar'alah belore hermanos! Somos los descendientes de los quel'dorei, no caeremos!

Parece que anda bastante ocupado. Por otro lado, también ví a los dos amigos de Anorel hacer (una pose?) antes de tirarse de las murallas mientras cantaban:

Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!!!

Pero qué?! Son alemanes??? Bueno no importa, alemanes o no creo que esa caída será fatal para las rodillas.

Cuando finalmente los encuentro estaban temblando de miedo... no. Es de frustración?!

-Disculpen, son los que avisaron del ataque?

-Así es, tienes algo con nosotros?

-Me gustaría que me dijeran si saben dónde está la magistrix.

Silencio. Todos me miraban fijo. Una lágrima cayó por el ojo de uno. Otro bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños. Oye, dime que no es verdad, ella no...

-Ella se quedó atrás para que podamos venir y avisar. Presumimos que la capturaron o murió en combate.

Mis pies no me pudieron sostener y caí de rodillas. Mi mundo se hizo pedazos.

=

La paladín maldita

Ya pasaron unos días desde el asalto contra las capitales. Aunque lograron repelerlos, las pérdidas de personas y recursos fueron amplias. Muchos asentamientos pequeños fueron devastados e innumerables NPCs perdieron la vida. Para los jugadores supuso un desgaste físico y moral. Sobre todo el asunto de la magister de Silvermoon. Cuando la encontraron perdió la conciencia y todavía sigue sin despertar. Ya que ella es el motor de todas las divisiones y quien organiza la mayoría de las cosas los líderes de vieron en dificultades, principalmente el Lord regente de Silvermoon, que la tenía a Anorel como sus manos y pies. Cuando intentaron ver que pasaba con ella, su estado sugería "maldición de la muerte gélida" y "maldición fel", por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que ambas maldiciones entraban en conflicto y estaban luchando por dominarla. A pesar de que la trataron varios sanadores, ningún hechizo removió las maldiciones. Llegado el punto en que ya no sabían que hacer, una de sus secretarias les dió una sugerencia: poner a prueba una de las teorías de la magistrix, la inteligencia de los NPCs. Si ella realmente tenía razón, el profeta Velen o Khadgar probablemente sabrían qué hacer.

Siguiendo este último rastro de esperanza la condujeron hasta ellos. Al verla sus caras se tornaron serias.

-Saludos héroes, en qué les podemos ayudar?

-Oh, gran mago Kadghar, nuestra compañera resultó herida en la última invasión. Fue capturada por el Lich Kel'Thuzad y ahora posee dos maldiciones que la llevaron a este estado.

-Un momento... Esta es Anorel!!!

La conoce???

-Por supuesto. Desde un principio ella nos ha estado visitando y discutiendo varios asuntos con nosotros. A medida nos consultaba con respecto a sus investigaciones, las cuales por cierto eran bastantes abarcativas. Como pago nos compartía ideas o sugerencias para mejorar distintos aspectos de los reinos, o se ofrecía para hacer de mediadora. Esa chica siempre trabajaba duro.

Nadie me podía responder a eso. Eso era porque en su mayoría ignoraban casi todo lo que ella hacía.

-Los ayudaremos campeones -prosiguió Velen- una amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros y es momento de que cooperemos una vez más.

Luego de ello le ordenaron a todos abandonar la sala y dejarlos solos. Luces salían por la ventanas del edificio, evidencia de la poderosa magia que se estaba utilizando y pasó un largo rato hasta que los volvieron a dejar entrar. Pero las palabras que los recibieron contenían un doble significado:

-La salvamos, pero a qué costo, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. Es muy probable que no vuelva a ser la misma nunca.

Rescataron su cuerpo, pero el daño mental era de naturaleza desconocida.

-Por ahora está durmiendo, se levantará a más tardar mañana, ustedes tendrán que velar por ella a partir de ahora.

\--

Una habitación llena de luz, con dos guardias en la entrada y varias personas en el interior. La primera era Anorel, quien descansaba en una cama. Le seguían Enoral, su asistente, Arandor y otros líderes. Ya debería ir siendo hora de despertar.

De repente sus ojos se abren. La temperatura desciende. Todos retroceden a medida que se levanta.

-Anorel, que estás haci??!!

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque una magia negra lo estrangulaba en el lugar.

-Detente ahora mismo elfa!

Pero fue obviado y quedó encarcelado en una prisión de vacío.

-Magia de cazador de demonios y caballero de la muerte??!!

Se paró en medio de la habitación. Una leve ventisca giraba en torno a ella. Sus ojos resplandecían.

Muerte

-Anorel desierta!!

Aún a riesgo de sufrir represalias, esta vez intervino Alfspike, que la sacudió violentamente. Inmediatamente todo el hielo despareció y la elfa comenzó a parpadear.

-Eh? Quién?... Dónde estoy?

-Recuerdas quién eres?

-Todo está borroso, de hecho, me pueden decir quién soy?

En ese momento descubrieron que la legión les dió quizás un golpe fatal... eliminaron la cabeza detrás de toda la movilización. Si ella no lograba recuperar sus recuerdos a tiempo, tal vez sería demasiado tarde para Azeroth.

-Ayuda... tengo miedo..

Y quedaba otro asunto. Ella parecía ser otra persona. Si liberaba todo su potencial, qué podría ocurrir? Se convertiría en un ente que barría todo a su paso, sin diferenciar aliado de enemigo?

-Tú eres Anorel, magistrix de Silvermoon, capitán del segundo escuadrón de elfos, mediadora del consejo de Azeroth y mi jefa... -dijo Enoral

-Qué estás haciendo? Y si ella se vuelve contra nosotros??!!

-Cuida tu legua orco, le estás hablando a la magistrix.

-Magistrix o lo que sea, ya no puede seguir así

Pero antes de seguir, una voz gélida lo interrumpió.

si tienes una queja, la recibiré con gusto

-Estás olvidando tu lugar elfa

y tú el tuyo, jefe de los orcos. Esconder información a la jefa de inteligencia... tienes agallas no?

-Mira lo que has hecho!! Espero que que estés satisfecho. Mi pueblo no estará con alguien tan inestable. Decidan, o la elfa, o los orcos.

hoo~... no tienes el valor de enfrentarte a mí, sino que amenazas con retirar a tus fuerzas

-Estás cruzando límites que no deben ser cruzados.

Ya no me doblegaré ante nadie. Me quitaron demasiado... hasta mi personalidad. A partir de ahora no daré marcha atrás

Y sus miradas quedaron enfrentadas. Tal vez la hayan rescatado, pero la verdadera Anorel murió en las paredes de Naxxramas.

=

Fin de la tercera parte


	4. Parte IV

_Parte IV: andovis novas_

 ** _Del otro lado del portal_**

Una vez la invasión hubo terminado, muchas patrullas fueron enviadas para despejar los caminos y recuperar poblados, pero hasta ahora no venían noticias de Terrandelle o de Draenor. En respuesta a ello, dos grupos fueron enviados a ambos mundos, con la tarea de auxiliar a los sobrevivientes, si es que encontraban a alguien. Para esta tarea de designó a Panditagris, la líder de los pandaren Huojin para ir a Draenor y a Luke, el líder huargen para ir a Terrandelle.

Terrandelle, en algún lugar de la península de Fuego infernal

Un paisaje desértico de extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La tierra seca levantaba nubes de polvo con cada pisada, y el sol quemaba la piel.

-Me cuesta creer que esto en algún momento fue la jungla de Tanaan.  
-El paisaje cambió luego de la explosión de Draenor para convertirse en estos parajes estériles, pero no se desconfíen, aquí abundan todo tipo de enemigos.  
-Y por qué vamos a pie?  
-Porque te verán si vas volando, además en el aire serás un blanco fácil ya que no podrás usar tus habilidades.  
-Humm ya veo, en fin, cuanto falta para llegar a Thrallmar?  
-Ya estamos cerca, esperemos que todavía no haya caído.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Draenor incorrupto una batalla se libraba en la jungla de Tanaan.

-No cedan terreno, tenemos que llegar a Ashran sin importar que!

Las fuerzas lideradas por Pandita, a diferencia de Luke encontraron resistencia desde un primer momento, y ya llevaban luchando desde hace varios horas. La horda de hierro, más fuerte que nunca, no les dejaba hábil la tarea. Mientras avanzaban por la frondosa vegetación intercambiaban golpes de espada con los orcos, que los habían estado esperando.

Al mirar hacia un costado vio como un jugador caída atravesado por varias lanzas y otro era empujado hacia un foso, y sus fuerzas seguían disminuyendo. A este ritmo tendrían que ser ellos los rescatados. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Si bien era su último recurso y no se podía usar a la ligera, esta era una emergencia...

{Aquí Panditagris, alguien me escucha?}

{Hola jefa, que necesita?}

{Genial, Tosken, reúne a todos los que puedas y tráelos, también contacta con Anorel y que lleve al Embate gélido, hay inesperadamente una gran resistencia aquí, y no creo que lo vayamos a lograr solos}

{Entendido, brujito, tú estabas con las Escuadras novatas no?}

{Así es, las llevaré allá}

{Aguanta un poco más jefa, la ayuda está en camino}

Pandita suspiró aliviada. Parece que no tendrán que retirarse. Aunque no era de conocimiento público, su hermandad, The Noob Patroll, tenía a muchos jugadores en las altas esferas, pero no por eso es que pueden movilizar todo ante una cosa pequeña. Por lo demás, esperaba que se comparan y no los hicieran quedar mal.

-Desagradable.

No podría haber estado más de acuerdo. Esa palabra resumía la vista ante sus ojos. Cadáveres a lo largo de todo el lugar, mientras que los carroñeros rondaban por el campo de batalla.

Habían llegado tarde. Todo Thrallmar había sido reducido a escombros, y no quedaba rastro de vida.

-Parece que fue una dura batalla, por cada uno de los nuestros cuento entre tres y cinco de los de ellos. No obstante parece que los abrumaron con poder, y no parece que haya podido salvarse nadie.  
-Y qué hay de Nazgrel?  
-No lo he visto todavía.  
-Por aquí!- gritó uno

Se acercaron a lo que parecían ser las ruinas del fuerte principal, y algunos tuvieron que retirarse debido al olor a sangre que se desprendía del lugar.

-Esto no fue una batalla, fue una carnicería.

Miembros mutilados, caras de desesperación y horror, los últimos minutos seguro no fueron agradables. Y en el medio de la sala...

-Seguro que fue un gran guerrero, aún siendo de la otra facción. Descansa Nazgrel, tu servicio a la Horda ha concluido.

Y diciendo esto todos en la estancia se arrodillaron ante la figura de un orco atravesado por distintas armas, más de una veintena, rodeado por incontables cadáveres de sus enemigos. Tan feroz debe de haber sido la lucha que en algunos de los rostros de sus adversarios todavía se veían las caras de pánico.

Luego de dedicarle una plegaria, Luke se levantó y preguntó:

-Alguna noticia de Shattrath?

Todavía nada, enviamos a un pequeño grupo para que se adelantara a investigar, a esta altura deberían...

{Alguien me escucha?! Necesitamos refuerzos, la ciudad está bajo ataque y no va a resistir mucho más! Seryon fue derribado y está incosciente, y en estos momentos los otros se repartieron para defender las puertas}

-{No se preocupen, estamos en camino!} Convoquen a la séptima legión, vamos a defender Shattrath!  
-Ou! Inmediatamente!

Y aunque no lo sabían, sus decisiones probablemente cambiarían el curso de la guerra de una manera inesperada.

 ** _La ladrona de libros_**

Mientras esperaban nuevas órdenes, Deidalva y Frakkus hicieron una apuesta para matar el rato. El primero que encontrara una reliquia en el mundo antiguo (Kalindor o los reinos del este) se quedaría con las raciones del otro por una semana. Nótese que están hablando de comida, por lo que era un asunto de gran importancia. Y así partieron, cada uno por su parte.

Unas horas más tarde, Uldum, sur de Kalindor.

Hacía un calor del demonio que se extendía por millas a lo largo de las dunas de arena. Esporádicamente asomaban pequeños oasis, y las ruinas de antiguas descansaban custodiadas por los fantasmas de sus antiguos dueños, o incluso por los mismos locales, que, corrompidos por energías viles, vagaban en busca de potentes artefactos.

En el norte descansaba la tumba de Karthut, y en su interior, dos figuras se deslizaban sigilosamente a través de cuerdas... si a sigiloso se lo entiende como bajar tarareando el tema de misión imposible. Pero al bajar y levantar los ojos sus miradas se cruzaron...

-Vos!  
-Vos!  
-Qué haces aquí?  
-Lo mismo digo!  
-Habiendo tantas ruinas por aquí, por qué esta?  
-Porque Karthut me sonaba a ketchup.  
-En serio?! Pensé lo mismo!  
-No entiendo por qué la gente me ponía miradas raras.  
-Dicen que un genio solo puede ser comprendido por otro genio.  
-Cuánta razón...

Mientras que discutían, una figura se deslizó por delante de ellos y llegó a una encrucijada.

( _"Si por la codicia vienes espero la perdición encuentres. Pero si conocimiento quieres por la derecha ir debes."_ Juego de niños, ese tesoro será mío)  
Y soltando una pequeña carcajada se internó en el laberinto de sombras.

Luego de resolver su disputa decidieron buscar juntos. Hasta que llegaron a la misma encrucijada. Eran dos caminos con una pintura en el medio, iluminada por antorchas.

-Mira, son jeroglíficos! Qué crees que dicen?  
-A ver, no soy un experto, pero es algo así: "si _buscan un tesoro la izquierda es el camino, mas trampas los aguardan y un terrible destino, riquezas sin igual pero un gran precio a pagar". Si conocimiento persiguen la derecha es lo mejor, una gran biblioteca y al lado un comedor._  
-Wow eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba.  
-De algo sirve estudiar diseño gráfico.  
-Los tesoros de ven jugosos, pero tengo hambre... vamos por un bocadillo y después a por el tesoro?  
-Tu lo has dicho.

Y felices en su ignorancia siguieron su camino. A todo esto, la figura ya había desactivado las trampas del camino, y se encontraba en la última recámara.

( _"Felicidades, lo has alcanzado! Pero mantener silencio debes, si al guardián despertar no quieres."_ Silencio eh? Nada de qué preocuparse.)

Y pensando que ya tenía su reliquia se acercó al pedestal. Era una cámara espaciosa, llena de estanterías y con iluminación natural, no pudo sino maravillarse. Este antiguo rey era un hombre culto con gran pasión por la literatura al parecer. Desde los costados, sendas estatuas de antiguos dioses la observaban inmóviles.

(me van a pagar bien por est..)

-Wow que gran lugar... Y bien Frakkus, qué dice este aviso?  
-Mmnn veamos: _"si el pedestal alcanzar quieres, break dancing bailar debes, si al dios con tu danza entretienes, incluso las estatuas podrán moverse"._

(Es en serio...? Cómo es que esos dos estúpidos llegaron hasta aquí?)

Y así, con un baile que movía cielo y tierra, los dos aventureros cruzaron la habitación.

-Idiotas! Que han hecho?!

De repente un grito les llegó desde el altar, y vieron a una elfa que los perforaba con la mirada. Al mismo tiempo las estatuas comenzaron a moverse en dirección al pedestal.

-Tch, tendré que usar eso.  
-Espera, quién eres?  
-Es Vanaereis, una traficante del mercado negro... aunque nunca creí que vería a alguien así aquí.  
-Cómo sabes eso?!  
-Se te cayó una de las tarjetas que le sueles dar a tus clientes en esta sala y la recogí por casualidad...

La pícara quería que la tierra se la tragase... ¡¿Que clase de ladrón deja marcas en la escena del crimen?! Pero mientras no te atrapen no hay problema.

-Ustedes también están robando una tumba, son concientes de eso?  
-Corrección: robaste una tumba y nosotros simplemente entramos después, no hay crimen si no hay delito.  
-Eso se llama allanar la propiedad!  
-Solo dile una 'visita sorpresa'.  
-Ustedes son peores que yo.  
-Eso no tiene efecto! Nos los han dicho ya demasiadas veces.

-Solo danos el tomo y todos nos iremos felices.

En ese punto ella les dedicó una sonrisa que irradiaba seducción y peligro, y con el tomo en la mano les dijo:

-Nos veremos otra vez, ladrones de tumbas, aún les queda un largo camino por recorrer para poder igualarme.

Y lanzando un objeto al piso creó una pantalla de humo.

*Cough* -Que se decida, es una ladrona o una ninja?  
-Son lo mismo.  
-El golem te pegó muy fuerte o sos así desde chiquito?  
-Qué grosero, habla el que fue arrestado por pelear con comida.  
-Ah sí?! Pues... cuando te levantas te apesta la boca!  
-Y eso que tiene que ver?! Más bien, no le pasa eso a todo el mundo?!

{Ustedes dos ... Dónde se metieron? Le fuerzas del Embate ya están reunidas, sólo faltan ustedes.}

Hii~

-Decile.  
-No, decile vos.

-Ejem, sólo confirmábamos nuestra amistad  
{... solo vengan de una vez, mientras menos sepa sobre eso mejor}  
-Espera, eso no..!  
{...}

Y así, los malentendidos siguieron aumentando.

 ** _Tranquilo cariño, ya llegó la caballería_**

Jungla de Tanaan, hora del crepúsculo.

Antorchas iluminaban las trincheras pobremente preparadas formando un círculo en algún punto de la selva. Los sonidos de las armas chocando resonaban desde hacía horas.

-Es que no se cansan nunca? Aka'nosh, cómo está la situación?  
-Reportando, estamos rodeados y perdimos contacto con el grupo que defendía el portal, la mayoría están agotados y andan en su límite, no creo que aguantemos mucho más.  
-Esto es malo, dónde diablos están?

Y mientras la pandaren maldecía, del otro lado del portal se escuchó una voz satisfecha:

-Está todo listo?  
-Como lo pediste.  
-Muy bien, que comience nuestro show... Lok'tar hermanos!

Y un ayudante presionó el botón del equipo. Montados en una aeronave provista por Anorel, se encontraban Tosken junto a un grupo de oficiales. Los preparativos ya estaban hechos y los aventureros reunidos, sólo quedaba...

-Que comience la carga!

El sol despuntaba sobre las fauna de la jungla. Los jugadores, exhaustos, resistían a duras penas. Fue entonces cuando cuando los vieron, precedidos por una música que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-Pero que?!

Montados en escorpiones kor'kron con estandartes marrones con una pata de panda bordada, iban acompañados por la luz del alba los miembros de The Noob Patroll. Al son de la música arrasaban todo a su paso junto a sus monturas temibles. Desde el aire, su nave principal castigaba a todos los que se interponían en su camino, y era escoltada por jinetes del Embate gélido montados en sus dracohalcones. Liderando a la compañía aérea desde su dracohalcón, Snow, se encontraba Anorel, que haciendo un grito de guerra cargó contra los orcos que rodeaban a su líder.

Los atacantes que de repente se volvieron presas estaban desconcertados, un momento atrás estaban por acabar con los invasores y al otro suena una música por todo el lugar y escorpiones gigantes aparecen junto con jinetes aéreos elfos.

-Por la hermandad! -gritó Pandita mientras se lanzaba contra el enemigo, y sus subordinados le siguieron, acompañados de gritos tales como 'por la Horda!', 'por Pandaria!' o 'por la comida!'.

Los orcos de la Horda de hierro estaban sumidos en un caos. Algunos intentaban luchar, pero o bien las pinzas de los escorpiones los atacaban o bien las lanzas de sus jinetes los empalaban. si uno lo observaba en cámara lenta sería un cuadro bizarro, pero bastante pintoresco. Mientras que los arácnidos recorrían la jungla en una estampida, por el cielo los jinetes descendían para embestir contra aquellos que huían, y la división de magos, encabezada por Frakkus, hacía llover fuego y hielo sobre sus enemigos. A partir de ese día quedaría establecido el terror entre las filas de la Horda de hierro ante la visión del estandarte de la pata de panda.

-Que no escape uno! _Anar'alah belore!_ Por la hermandad!

Tosken, quien bajó junto a Videns y Sumbic, se abría a paso a golpe de hacha. Aunque intentaron frenarlos era demasiado tarde, por su parte los jugadores que habían estado resistiendo no podían expresar su júbilo. A medida que limpiaban la jungla y ganaban terreno cada vez sentían más cercana la brisa del mar. El próximo paso sería tomar el puerto, y luego socorrer a los lobogélidos.

En cuestión de minutos el área quedó despejada, con pequeños focos de resistencia pero al menos ya estaban seguros.

-Les haremos lamentar haberse metido por nosotros, que nos teman desde el Valle Shadowmoon hasta la Cresta Frostfire! Que nuestro Reich se extienda por Draenor!

Heil fürerin!

-Nadie le va a decir que no vinimos para hacer eso?!  
-Para eso estás tú Tosken, le respondió Anorel, y dejándole todos los problemas al orco se sumergió en la multitud y se sumó a la carga.

Fue una gran victoria, no obstante, en Terrandelle la lucha continuaba, en una batalla donde la séptima legión intentaba abrirse paso hasta Shattrath, pero de por medio había un enorme ejército liderado por uno de los tenientes de Kael'Thas. Nagas, tábidos y elfos de sangre, acompañados por los demonios que antaño siguieron a Mactheridon asediaban la ciudad sin descanso.

Ya sabiendo perdido el barrio bajo, se concentraban principalmente en tres puntos: en la entrada del alto Aldor, en la entrada del alto Auríspice y en el bancal de la luz defendiendo a A'dal. Aunque en las primeras dos locaciones se encontraban a gran altura, las ballestas gigantes de los elfos de sangre y las catapultas de los tábidos hacían llover un infierno sobre los defensores, mientras las fuerzas naga enviaban tropas para que ataquen por el aire. Pese a ello, el centro se estaba llevando la peor parte. Aislados del resto de la ciudad, estaban en una batalla a cuatro bandas, y los defensores iban cayendo uno por uno. Al saber de la llegada de la séptima legión se renovaron los ánimos, pero de repente un soldado gritó:

-Miren!

Un rompecielos estaba cayendo presa de la artillería enemiga, y colisionó afuera de la ciudad.

A Luke se le calló el alma a los pies... Si el enemigo es tan poderoso como para derribar a su flota, probablemente estaban perdidos.

=======================================================  
 ** _Una victoria pírrica_**

Las nubes se dispersaban a medida que la aeronave surcaba el cielo. Relámpagos iluminaban el horizonte, como era común en Terokkar. En la cubierta, Blake disfrutaba de la brisa del viento en su pelaje, y se preguntó cómo estarían los demás. Tanto Frakkus como Deidalva pertenecían al Embate gélido, por lo que estaban acompañando a Anorel, y el capi estaba piloteando un autogiro.

Basicamente, los refuerzos enviados consistían en un rompecielos, varios autogiros para escoltarlo y un par de tanques de vapor para el apoyo en tierra. Los jugadores se repartieron entre un grupo de escolta para los tanques, formando un pelotón de caballería y un grupo para el asalto aéreo y escolta, formando el cuerpo de cazacielos.

Mientras observaba el paisaje se acercaron a Shattrath, pero la vista no era alentadora. Columnas de humo se elevaban por distintas partes de la ciudad, especialmente el barrio bajo y enemigos entraban por todas las puertas, además de que su artillería acribillaba las posiciones de los defensores. Justo cuando iba a dar la orden para que se preparen se escuchó el grito de alarma, y la nave empezó a sacudirse.

Los enemigos, que los vieron venir desde lejos no perdieron tiempo y prepararon su artillería antiaérea. Los demoledores infernales lanzaron sendas bolas de fuego a la aeronave mientras que los couatl y los jinetes furia del sol se entablaban en combate con los cuerpos de cazacielos. Los autogiros no demoraron y acudieron en auxilio del enorme crucero.

En cuanto al grupo en tierra comenzó su carga, pero los mirmidones naga junto a sus largos tridentes se plantaron como una falange que le dificultó enormemente su tarea a la caballería. Con lanzas al frente y bajo el fuego de hechizos desde las líneas posteriores, las bajas incrementan rápidamente, pero no cedían un centímetro y cargaban apoyados por la cortina de fuego de los tanques. Aunque esporádicamente el rompecielos atacaba a los enemigos en tierra, la artillería de las fuerzas de asedio lo mantenían a raya. Blake estaba empezando a buscar una oportunidad para poder revertir la situación cuando...

*Poooooom*

Con un impacto que casi lo tira de la cubierta, una salva enemiga impactó en el casco atravesándolo, y empezaron a perder altitud.

-Magos, preparen hechizos para levitar, los que no puedan agarren los paracaídas, esta será una caída fuerte!

Pero en el caos en que se encontraban difícilmente se podía conjurar algo o pensar con suficiente claridad. Empezaron a sentir como el viento corría más fuerte a medida que caían. Blake intentó extender una mano y cogió una cuerda, preparándose para lo que venía. Mientras tanto, el capi era perseguido por un enemigo sin cuartel.

-No podemos aguatar mucho más, que alguien me ayude, no los puedo perder!

-Resiste compañero! nosotros..

-Aaaagh!

-Eh?! Responde! Hola?!

Su voz se perdió con el sonido de una explosión. Finalmente la aeronave colisionó con la tierra. El impacto fue brutal y terminó dividiendo en dos la nave, y por un momento todo quedó en silencio.

El grupo de tierra estaba muy ocupado para poder llegar hasta la nave, de donde no venían señales de vida, y los defensores de la ciudad estaban por caer. Sólo un milagro los podía salvar.

Esa es la conclusión a la que llegó A'dal.

Cuando los invasores ya casi podían saborear el triunfo, todo quedó en silencio salvo por una voz que les habló en su mente.

{Han hecho lo mejor posible héroes, éste es solo un revés en nuestra lucha contra la legión. Levántense campeones, vivan para combatir otro día. Demuestren que nuestra hermana Sha'nax tenía razón y que mi sacrificio no es en vano}

De pronto, una luz cubrió todo el lugar, y las fuerzas aliadas empezaron a sentir como les eran infundidas las energías de la vida.

{Les prestaré algo de mi poder, pero no durará mucho. Acaben con los invasores y retomen la ciudad. Ese es mi último deseo héroes}

A coste de su propia vida, A'dal se propuso sacrificarse para que obstuviesen la victoria. Los enemigos estaban sin palabras, pero una figura parada entre los restos del rompecielos, jurando que ganarían esta guerra y que todo no hubiera sido en vano, alzó su espada y gritó:

-POR AZEROTH!

WOOOOOOO

Y con nuevo vigor entraron en combate. Con este nuevo ímpetu y sus números emparejados, los enemigos no tardaron en retroceder, pues nada les podía hacer frente. Las líneas enemigas cedían ante el avance letal de las legiones de la alianza y en cuestión de horas ya estaba despejada la zona. Pero lo que siguió fue una escena desoladora.

Cadáveres cubriendo las calles, personas con la mirada perdida llamando a otras, y por sobre todo un montón de jugadores desparecidos durante la batalla, la mayoría del cuerpo de cazacielos. Sin A'dal, los habitantes habían perdido a su guía y ahora eran refugiados. Sí, habían ganado la batalla, pero el precio fue demasiado alto para considerarlo una victoria.

 ** _La melancolía de la magistrix_**

Últimamente sueño seguido con un lugar. Las calles son de piedra y los edificios de cristal, la gente en vez de llevar armadura tiene ropa de tela. Hay grandes multitudes caminando por todas partes, pero de entre todo el mundo destacan un grupo de 5 personas: una pareja y tres niños. Cuando los veo siento nostalgia, pero en cuanto extiendo la mano para alcanzarlos ellos se alejan y mi voz no les llega. Al despertar siempre me encuentro llorando aunque no se por qué, y si intento recordar me vienen dolores de cabeza. Traté de preguntarle a mis compañeros qué significa, y me dijeron que es el mundo de donde vinimos. Al inquirir de por qué no hay elfos u otras razas me responden que sólo existen los humanos, y nosotros somos ficción. Luego me dedican una mirada triste y siguen de largo. Aunque no extrañe particularmente mi hogar, a veces me descubro con la mirada ausente sin razón alguna.

Y luego está Enoral. Mi asistente, una persona competente, me ayuda mucho en estos tiempos en que mi memoria me falla, aunque cuando lo veo por alguna razón mi pecho se siente cálido y a la vez me duele. Siento que le quiero decir algo pero ignoro qué. A veces lo descubro robando una mirada en mi dirección, pero al preguntarle evade el tema.

También, noté que aparte de lo mencionado anteriormente difícilmente pueda sentir algo. Dolor, pena, felicidad, misericordia... nada. Me comentaron que algunos al notar que los NPCs son igual que nosotros tuvieron problemas al enfrentarlos debido a que son personas, pero yo no siento remordimiento alguno. Esa indiferencia ante la vida es alarmante, pero de la misma manera lo es que ya no pueda disfrutar de las cosas. Como ladrón que entra por la noche de un día a otro advertí que no sentía nada, todo me era lo mismo.

Y las voces. Desde la ayuda de Velen se atenuaron, pero cada tanto vuelven a sonar en mi mente susurrando promesas y ofreciendo tratos, y me dificultan la concentración. Si no mantengo a raya mi ira soy consciente de que puedo perder el control y lastimar al resto, pero eso a su vez me lastima a mi. Es por eso que peleo. Si estoy enojada peleo, si estoy perdida peleo, si las voces no se callan peleo, hasta que todo se vuelva oscuro y me haya calmado.

-Pareces desesperada, una muñeca que fue abandonada y perdió el rumbo -me susurró un día Wrathion.  
-Quién eres?  
-Mi identidad no importa, pero como estás ahora haces más mal que bien. Pregúntate, es realmente importante de dónde viene, o las emociones que te guían? No, lo importante es por qué luchas, y eso señorita es algo que quedó olvidado entre las paredes de la necrópolis.

Y sin decir más partió. Tuve ganas de abofetearlo, pero luego me pregunté; ¿Quién soy? En definitiva, soy Anorel, la magistrix de Silvermoon, comandante del Embate gélido y mediadora del consejo de Azeroth. Quién fui en la tierra no importa, lo verdaderamente importante es quién soy ahora. ¿Por qué peleo? Para volver a casa? No, ni siquiera recuerdo _qué_ es casa. Peleo por mí y para poner fin a este infierno. Para eso tengo que dejar de entretenerme con juegos y comenzar los preparativos. En dos meses se cumplirá el plazo que nos dieron y el mundo llegará a su fin, y eso lo tenemos que impedir.

Con este pensamiento me levanto y salgo de mi oficina, hay un millón de preparativos que hacer.

Dicen que el amor es un juego, donde el primero en enamorarse es el que pierde. Nunca lo entendí, pero creo que estoy empezando a hacerlo.

Cuando la ví por primera vez, era tan brillante que dejaba encandilados a todos. Luego, descubrí que era como un foco: aunque daba mucha luz era relativamente frágil.

Aunque conocía este hecho me descuidé, y el foco finalmente se terminó rompiendo. La luz suele ser cálida, pero cuando el filamento se apaga solo queda un metal frío.

Con esas palabras en mente la observo, vagando sin rumbo fijo, a veces con la mirada perdida, una cáscara de lo que fue. Creo que ese fue mi mayor pecado. Sabía que tenía que proteger a la luz, que se podía apagar igual de rápido que una vela pero no hice caso y la perdí. Ahora ni siquiera recuerda que somos amantes, apenas si soy alguien más en su vida. El vacío que deja una persona en nuestra vida solamente se puede sentir cuando ya no está.

Pero ayer la ví más enérgica que se costumbre. En vez de su atmósfera lúgubre que la acompaña había un torbellino de gente persiguiéndola intentando seguirle el paso. _"Volvió"_ pensé, pero al encontrarse nuestras miradas no hubo el más mínimo cambio. Me miró como quien ve a transeúnte, y sin darme más importancia siguió de largo.

Sin embargo, lo más preocupante fue la conversación. Sé que no tendría que haber escuchado, pero fue inevitable. Andaba de camino a su oficina para darle unos papeles cuando escuché dos voces conversando.

-Eso que escuchas son los demonios, ya que su sangre corre por tus venas. Usualmente te diría que podrías usar ese poder latente al igual que mis illidari, pero eres un caso especial. De todos modos te dejo una advertencia: llegará el momento en que tengas que tomar una decisión, y cuando lo hagas quiero que tengas en cuenta que sin sacrificio no hay victoria. Para alzarse sobre los demás debemos dar algo a cambio.

-Qué es lo que hay que dar?

-En algunos casos... _todo._

Y con esas palabras se cortó la comunicación.

 ** _Presagios_**

-Una semana.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a los ojos celestes como el hielo. Ciertamente, en no más de una semana se cumpliría el tiempo dado, y sería el comienzo del fin.

-Todavía no encontraron la forma para volver?- preguntó Woosh.

En este punto le dedicó una sonrisa, tan rara de ver en esos días que más de uno se sorprendió.

-De hecho lo hicimos, la llave es el artefacto que los illidari robaron de la legión, pero no nos lo darán hasta que hayan acabado su cruzada.

-Tienes idea de cuántos mundos invadió la legión?!

Algunos asintieron al grito de Fefex. La elfa suspiró, por raro que parezca esta vez estaba de acuerdo. La legión ardiente a lo largo de eones invadió, destruyó y conquistó incontables mundos, por lo que su domino no conocía límites. Pero había una forma. Si acabaran con Sargeras, el creador de la legión, su lucha llegaría a su fin.

-Y la clave yace en el fondo de Antorus.  
-Te refieres a esa nueva banda que todavía no había salido? No, ni siquiera nosotros o la vanguardia entramos, cómo lo vamos a lograr?

-Tendremos que reunir una gran fuerza. La última batalla del ejército de la luz. Pero esta vez será distinto. Anteriormente, el enemigo apenas podía llegar a las puertas de las ciudades, pero sólo fue la punta del iceberg. Millones de demonios de todos los confines esperan en Argus, buscando una oportunidad para destruirnos.  
-Básicamente es una apuesta a todo o nada.  
-Exacto. En la cámara de Antorus tiene que haber una pista del paradero de Sargeras, y con esa información podremos llegar hasta él.

Todos cavilaron sus opciones. Pero si no se aferraban a ese único rayo de luz les esperaba una batalla a muerte entre sus propias paredes, y eso no iba a ocurrir.

-Has oído algo de Electrol?  
-Perdí contacto hace unos días, él y sus rangers estaban a punto de dar con el paradero de los perdidos.

Los perdidos. Apodados irónicamente como la Legión caída, son jugadores que desaparecieron en el lapso de los últimos seis meses. Sus cifras eran alarmantemente altas. Por ese motivo, Electrol, un cazador que lideraba al cuerpo de exploración partió en su búsqueda, pero no volvió. Aun así no perdían la fe en él. La reunión continuó y prosiguieron con los preparativos para una última cruzada contra su enemigo. Una de la que no estaban siquiera seguros si volverían.

Frente de Kokruun, Argus

Un grupo de guerreros tempeluz se reunía en torno a una fogata.

-Todo está muy tranquilo en los últimos días, como cuando se repliega el mar antes de una gran ola.

-Dicen que habrá una gran batalla que lo decidirá todo dentro de poco.

-Si es así no tenemos más remedio que prepararnos -exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras asía su martillo- sólo quiero volver a casa.

-Te entiendo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que los vimos.

-Y lo será aún más si siguen holgazaneando así - los reprendió su oficial- ahora vuelvan a sus puestos.

Lo que ignoraban era que en el rincón más profundo de Antorus, sentado en un trono Agrammar observaba cómo se desarrollaba la escena, mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro decía:

-Sí, rían todo lo que puedan ahora héroes, en unos días les haré conocer la más profunda desesperación, y luego su mundo será el próximo en caer.

Y con esa declaración su risa resonó por los pasillos del trono ardiente.


	5. Parte V

_Parte V: la caída de un titán_

 ** _Todo depende de cómo lo mires_**

Páramos antonianos, Krokuun

Observando el paisaje desolado se encontraban dos figuras sentadas en el borde de un acantilado.

-Dime Eik, tú que ves?

-Un terreno escarpado lleno de irregularidades con demonios aquí y allá, un río tóxico que circula a lo largo y ancho y nuestras fuerzas, asentadas en la base del Xenedar.

-Qué aburriiiiido, me dijeron que eras bastante entretenido, pero eres más normal de lo que pensaba.

-En este tipo de ocasiones me limito a responder lo justo y necesario.

(aunque si estuviera Electrol por aquí cerca seguro ya me hubiera desestimado ese comentario)

-Hooo conque así es como es.

-Y que es lo que vos ves?

-Yo veo lo que probablemente fue un muy lindo paisaje alguna vez, con una gran montaña que ahora se partió en dos formando varios riscos y un río que antes corría a través de ella y ahora va serpenteando por todo el lugar, también hay varias muestras de la fauna local.

-Aunque lo pongas de esa manera, es un poco...

-Exagerado? Dime, después de ver Mac'Aree, no te pareció que este ha de haber sido un mundo hermoso? Con esos felinos que dan ganas de abrazar y gente montando esas cabras, con estructuras que parecen diamantes aquí y allá y estatuas de hombres barbudos con muchos tentáculos, como Davy Jones.

-Creo que ese no es el caso... En todo caso, tu imaginación es muy hiperactiva, verdad Skaash?

-Es que en realidad eres muy poco imaginativo Eikpyrnir. Tal vez deberías ser más como A-chan.

-Ya la tuve bajo mi mando un par de veces y sé que tiene el mismo pedo místico que vos... creo que tal vez no se deberían haber conocido.

-Qué grosero! A una mujer nunca se le dicen ese tipo de cosas, vaca estúpida!

-Qué está haciendo la supervisora?

-Al parecer está peleando con el jefe, esto se pondrá bueno.

-Oi bajá un cambio que estás empezando a alterar a los chicos.

-Acaso tenés miedo de que te convierta en hamburguesa?

-Mi paciencia se está acabando...

Aunque ella no lo pareciera, Skaash era la encargada de supervisar a los grupos de la vanguardia, y usaba la túnica típica de los sacerdotes tempeluz aunque no tenía la mácara puesta en ese momento.

-Qué le pasó a tu casco?

-Lo dejé por ahí. Son horribles, no lo crees? Cómo pueden hacer algo tan antiestéticos para las mujeres? Me gustaría hablar con los desarrolladores para que saquen algo más innovador y grácil, algo como...

Y siguió hablando perdida en su mundo.

 _(como puede hablar tanto? No se le acaba el aire?)_

Y Eikpyrnir, veterano retirado de The Noob Patroll, era el encargado de uno de los grupos del frente. Bajo su protección y mando su escuadrón logró varios progresos, y se encontraban entre los mejores, casi a la altura de _Deathlight._

 _(ahora que recuerdo, por dónde andarás viejo amigo, seguro volviste a meter la pata y estarás esperando que te vayan a ayudar)_

Él y Electrol tenían una gran amistad de sus épocas bajo la guía de la panda, y aunque Eik ya no los acompañaba su amigo seguía desempeñándose en su papel como mano derecha de Panditagris.

-El fin está cerca, verdad?

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ese diálogo que no se dirigía a nadie en particular. Aunque todo el tiempo fuera risas y bromas, cuando ella se ponía seria parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

(Como dos gotas de agua, eh?)

-Así es, si mañana ganamos podría ser el fin de la legión.

-Pero Illidan mismo lo dijo, no? Detrás de este ejército hay innumerables más, por lo que si no acabamos con la raíz sólo posponemos el problema. Por encima de todo, y si no podemos volver a casa?

-Nos llegó la confirmación de que encontraron un método, pero no nos van a dar la llave hasta que caiga Sargeras.

-Heee, no sólo tenemos las posibilidades en contra sino también poca chance de volver? Cada vez estoy más motivada.

-Siempre te gustaron los retos imposibles.

-Desde cuando me conoces tanto como para poder afirmar eso? Vamos de una vez que nos están esperando.

De camino a su escuadrón, se cruzaron con un grupo de sanadores que iban en dirección contraria, y fue entonces cuando Eik escuchó una voz casi inaudible que le dijo:

-Mantente con vida, de lo contrario se me rompería el corazón.

Abrió los ojos y se volteó repentinamente, pero el grupo ya estaba lejos.

-Yuuffa? -murmuró, pero negó esa posibilidad al instante. _Es imposible que ella esté aquí_ pensó, sólo es un fantasma de otra época.

Y descartando ese pensamiento corrió para alcanzar a Skaash.

 ** _Una apuesta arriesgada_**

-Es en serio?!

Todos se quedaron mirando su rostro para observar si había algún cambio, pero se mantenía impasible.

-Como dije, cada raza tiene unos 1500 jugadores. Para la invasión a Antorus contribuirán cada uno con 500 jugadores, y los otros mil permanecerán en sus capitales para defenderlas. No tiene sentido enviar a todos si al volver nos encontramos con que arrasaron todo aquí. Incidentalmente de los 7000 reunidos en en Argus, sólo unos 1000 entrarán a la banda, y el resto estarán conteniendo a las legiones.

-No te parece un poco exagerado manejar esos números?!

-No -le respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos- la escala de las batallas cambió hace mucho. No podemos saber qué es lo que nos espera en el interior del trono ardiente.

-Esto es una locura -murmuró Woosh.

Detrás de ella se encontraba la totalidad del ejército de la luz. Soldados de todos los rincones del mundo, esperando poner fin a la legión de una vez por todas.

Cabe destacar que también se encontraban el profeta Velen, Khadgar e Illidan, y parecían estar discutiendo algo con la magistrix.

La conversación terminó y Anorel le hizo señas para que comience. Tomando aire y reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, Woosh exclamó:

-Soldados de la luz! Hoy, tal vez sea el día en que muchos de nosotros caigamos, pero para obtener la victoria nuestro sacrificio es necesario. En este día, nuestra cruzada llegará a su fin y Sargeras caerá. Síganme hermanos, por los naaru, por la luz y por la tierra!

Y lanzando un grito cargó contra los innumerables demonios que aguardaban en Argus.

-  
Mientras tanto, en Stormwind.

-Así que éste es el principio del fin, eh?

Inundando el cielo se encontraban naves de la legión, y el cielo se tornó de un color verde. Blake le hechó una última mirada a las gafas de aviador desgastadas que se encontraban en la mesa antes de tomar su espada y dirigirse a la muralla de la ciudad.

Al mismo tiempo la escena se repetía por todo Azeroth, y en los muros de Silvermoon dos figuras contemplaban el desalentador paisaje.

-Tu crees que pasemos de esta?  
-Se enojará mucho si no lo logramos.  
-Lo hará de todas formas al enterarse de que te gastaste parte de sus ganancias en un bastón de mago que resultó ser falso.  
-Parecía tan real...

Pero sus expresiones risueñas de tornaron serias y una promesa fue lanzada al aire:

-Juro que me convertiré en el rey de los piratas..

-Promesa equivocada!

-Lo siento, *se aclara la voz* y si no logramos salvar Azeroth, al menos te prometo que lo vengaremos!

-Quién sos? El capitán Rogers?!

-En fin, no dejaremos que Silvermoon caiga, al menos hasta que hayas derrotado a Sargeras. Todo depende de ustedes ahora. _Al diel shala_ Anorel.

Y sus susurros se perdieron entre los gritos de alarma y el sonido de las explosiones.

 ** _El comienzo del fin_**

A diferencia de la última vez, la lucha se estaba desarrollando dentro de las ciudades. En Silvermoon, en medio de las calles los aventureros y guardia hacían frente a los demonios que pululaban por doquier. El escenario era tristemente familiar para ellos: había pasado lo mismo hace unos años con la invasión de la plaga.

A medida que corrían en dirección a la Corte del sol, Deidalva y Frakkus eliminaban a los enemigos.

-Qué raro, atacaron los lugares más débiles y ahora tenemos problemas por todos lados. -comentó el guerrero mientras esquivaba una hoja y contraatacaba- tienes alguna noticia de nuestro líder?

-Lleva desaparecido desde el inicio de la invasión. -le respondió el mago. Cuando vieron que les cerraban el paso con un movimiento de su bastón convocó una lluvia de témpanos de hielo y limpió la calle.- tu crees que es posible..?

-No. No puedo pensar en alguien tan tonto como para vender su posibilidad de volver a casa y trabajar como agente para la legión.

Mientras hablaban llegaron a la Aguja furia del sol. Desde lo alto de las escaleras podían observar los edificios en llamas y la gente luchando. Un grito resonó por el aire y escucharon una explosión.

Al acercarse a ver qué ocurría adentro encontraron una visión extraña. De alguna forma un demonio se había escabullido aprovechando el caos y estaba atacando al Lord Regente. Había varios cuerpos carbonizados con restos de fuego vil, y tanto el gran magister como el general forestal estaban aturdidos por algún conjuro. Arandor también estaba allí junto a varios, pero la mayoría yacían en el suelo sin moverse y él se encontraba de rodillas frente al demonio.

 _-Sí elfo, saborea la desesperación_

-Aunque hoy caigamos tu legión está condenada.

 _-Eso crees? Pobre ignorante, fueron vendidos en bandeja de plata y aún creen que tienen esperanza._

Se les fue el alma a los pies.

En Argus, el ejército de la luz se había logrado abrir paso hasta el trono ardiente. Los jugadores junto a los guerreros tempeluz comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos que recordaban al último tramo de las minas de moria, con un vacío inconmensurable por debajo.

Avanzando en columna repelían los ataques de los demonios alados mientras seguían a un ritmo constante.

-Resistan, podemos hacerlo.

Se toparon con un aniquilador infernal gigante, una suerte de dispositivo mecánico con dos cañones que propagaba el caos por doquier. Aún así aunando esfuerzos lo superaron con relativa facilidad.

Se dividieron en dos grupos para continuar, pero cuando avanzaba un grupo por el medio de una pequeña meseta se escuchó el sonido de unos aullidos. Aún en guardia continuaron pero canes viles aparecieron para atacar a diestra y siniestra. Dos de ellos de un tamaño superior saltaron al medio de la formación, quemando a varios y lanzando esferas de oscuridad que atraían todo a su alrededor.

-Los canes de Sargeras, divídanse! -gritó Woosh.

Anorel que se encontraba en medio de uno de los puentes se preparó para asistirla pero una patada la envió volando. Por suerte a último segundo consiguió sostenerse del borde.

-Pero qué dem!? Alguien, que venga y me ayude a volver a subir!

Y en eso vio una figura al de pie que la miraba con rostro inexpresivo.

-Fefex? Rápido, ayúdame a subir!

-Como uno de los comandantes de las facciones de la Horda, es mi deber anunciar que la magistrix de Silvermoon ha caído en la batalla, muriendo de manera heroica durante la lucha...

-De qué estás hablando?! Aún sigo aquí, apurate!

-Nos vemos en el infierno, elfa.

Y con esa sentencia usando su bota pateó las manos de Anorel y la envió al abismo. Intentando agarrarse de algún objeto sus manos rasguñaron el aire, dándose cuenta de que iba a morir. Cerró los ojos, y deseó que todo esto fuera tan sólo un mal sueño.

En el cielo tormentoso de Stormwind los autogiros se batían con los demonios en los cielos, y los guardias hacían lo que podían para proteger a los ciudadanos. Alfspike, previendo un movimiento hacia el rey, estaba patrullando el castillo de la ciudad, cuando parado en la muralla sintió un susurro:

-Hecha una vista, porque esta es la última vez que contemplarás la ciudad.

Y antes de darle tiempo siquiera a voltearse sintió una daga que le penetraba por la espalda.

-Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! No tires todo por la borda sólo por un deseo de venganza! No habrá otra oportunidad!

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sebtic. Pero al verlos lo único que vio fue la mancha de la corrupción demoníaca.

-El mundo es un lugar cruel -le respondió, y siguió avanzando mientras el líder humano se desplomaba intentando encontrar fuerzas para pedir socorro.

Y sus pasos se perdieron por la ciudad mientras el declive del mundo parecía inminente.

 ** _Lo que estás dispuesto a dar a cambio_**

A medida que caía al abismo y cerraba mis ojos tuve un sueño. Fue una escena del pasado, pero se veía muy lúcida en este momento.

-Piensas que tenemos alguna posibilidad de ganar?

Mis ojos se detienen el el rostro de Illidan, donde unas vendas negras cubren sus cuencas oculares. Su rostro inexpresivo no parecía decir nada a simple vista, pero su actitud y postura sugerían que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego de pensar un momento me dijo:

-No pelearíamos si no hubiera ninguna oportunidad... No, mejor dicho, toda mi vida fue una lucha para llegar a este momento, para enfrentarme cara a cara con Sargeras. Si me dijeras que no puedo hacerlo estarías diciendo que mi existencia en sí es un chiste.

-Tienes razón, es solo que hay algo que no me cuadra... Por ejemplo, por qué hicieron una invasión a medias hace 6 meses? Qué es lo que se nos escapó? Por qué no me mataron y en su lugar me convirtieron en... esto?

-Son demasiadas preguntas, y la mayoría de las respuestas las tienes tú. El primer paso es aceptar lo que eres, la herencia que te fue ligada.

-Y convertirme en un demonio o un no muerto? A eso se reducen mis opciones?

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás. Hasta entonces solo puedes intentar prepararte.

-Por otro lado, no paro de escuchar voces. Como aquella vez en Naxxramas, sólo que no no tan fuertes.

-Eso que escuchas son los demonios, ya que su sangre corre por tus venas. Usualmente te diría que podrías usar ese poder latente al igual que mis illidari, pero eres un caso especial. De todos modos te dejo una advertencia: llegará el momento en que tengas que tomar una decisión, y cuando lo hagas quiero que tengas en cuenta que sin sacrificio no hay victoria. Para alzarse sobre los demás debemos dar algo a cambio.

-Qué es lo que hay que dar?

-En algunos casos... _todo_.

 _Eso es_

 _Lo único que me frena es el miedo a ser corrompida, pero no me queda alternativa... Si mi vida es el precio para ganar... Que así sea._

Y con este pensamiento acepté la escencia de los demonios y de Ner'Zhul, y sentí un poder y una oscuridad desbordante. Del mismo modo sentía mi conciencia desvanecerse.

 _{Ah, por fin me has aceptado. Viniste en busca de poder, como yo en su tiempo, y ahora requieres mi ayuda}_

 _{Sí, ríndete a las energías viles, tu poder será inimaginable}_

No. No seré su esclava ni su herramienta. Si hay algo que aprendí aquí es que nosotros tomamos las decisiones y forjamos nuestro destino, y ni el mismísimo Sargeras puede impedirlo. No voy a sucumbir a su poder, lo voy a dominar.

Y abriendo los ojos saqué todo el poder que puede acumular.

En el puente la batalla se seguía desarrollando, pero el ejército de la luz retrocedía. Woosh perdió de vista a Anorel, y cuando estaba por preguntar dónde se había metido Fefex de le acercó para avisarle que había fallecido. Dolida por la caída de su amiga se propuso a vengar su muerte, pero en ese momento un chillido resonó por todo el lugar.

En el medio de todos algo aterrizó del cielo. Cuando el polvo se despejó tanto aliados como enemigos miraban intentando discernir la naturaleza de lo que sea que haya llegado, pero a partir de sus rasgos podía ser algún tipo de jefe.

En efecto, un demonio de piel pálida, de apariencia similar a un súcubo se alzaba en el medio, pero a diferencia del resto tenía dos cuernos en la cabeza, las marcas de los illidari que brillaban en un azul gélido y sostenía dos espadas muy familiares en sus manos. Alzando una de ellas dirigió su mirada a los jugadores y exclamó:

 _-POR AZEROTH!_

Los demás, reconociendo a la elfa aún estando transformada gritaron y renaudaron el combate.

Ella lo sacrificaría todo para salvar a sus compañeros.

 ** _En el borde_**

Tanto Silvermoon como Stormwind estaban sumidas en la desesperación y el caos.

La capital humana seguía siendo bombardeada por las naves de la legión, e infernales de fuego vil recorrían las calles adoquinadas.

En Silvermoon los elfos combatían con toda su magia, pero serían abriéndose portales y su líder no daba señales de vida.

En Krokuun la situación no era mejor, y si bien el aporte de la recién incorporada demonio les daba una impulso que permitía avanzar, sabían que su transformación no era eterna ni mucho menos. Luego de eliminar a la supervisora de los portales de la legión, acudieron a defender la escencia de Eonar, la titán de la vida.

Parados sobre una plataforma unida a muchos puentes y caminos, repelían todo lo que se moviera que estuviera acercándose, pero la fatiga se seguía acumulando y no había mucho espacio. Las salvas de artillería disparadas desde la nave de la legión que dirigía la invasión enviaban volando a todo aquel desgraciado con suficiente mala suerte como para ser marcado.

-Señora, no aguantaremos mucho tiempo, ya perdimos a más de la mitad de los hombres!

-L-la mitad?! Cómo es posible?!

-El fuego constante de los cañones y el reducido espacio nos juegan en contra, y muchos quedaron aislados en el mar de enemigos.

-Ya casi destruimos ese crucero. Brujos y cazadores, eliminen a esas bestias aladas. Magos y guerreros despejen los puentes. Paladines, rodeen a Eonar.

Y batiéndose ferozmente continuaron con su lucha desesperada. Eventualmente rechazaron a sus agresores, y se adentraron en lo más profundo de Antorus. Siguiendo una pasillo llegaron a una sala con forma de arena.

-Esto es malo - exclamó Anorel, y perdiendo casi todas sus fuerzas volvió a su forma normal.

-La transformación supone una gran carga, sobre todo las primeras veces que es utilizada hasta que uno se acostumbra -Añadió un cazador de demonios que se encontraba cerca de Woosh -estará fuera de combate por un rato.

(Maldición, ahí va uno de nuestros integrantes más fuertes, espero que nos encontremos con un oponente fácil)

Pero ante ella aparecieron cuatro siluetas. Era el famoso aquelarre que se encargaba de romper las mentes de los prisioneros que eran llevados hasta allí, quienes llevaron a la locura al mismísimo Varimathras, luego de que su golpe de estado fallara.

-Miren quién vino hermanas.

-Ohh veo que nos trajeron un nuevo juguete -dijo otra mientras miraba a la figura semiinconsciente sostenida por dos jugadores- Conque esa es la elfa que Lonazzar capturó... voy a tener mucha diversión experimentando con ella, aunque no le quede mucho tiempo. Sin embargo hay que decir que sus memorias fueron divertidas, quién diría que podríamos tener un golpe de suerte tan grande?

-Memorias?! Y cómo que no le queda mucho tiempo?

-Hahaha pobre ingenua, pensaron que tenían oportunidad... Siempre bailaron en la palma del amo. No se les hizo extraño que un jugador tan poderoso cayera ante un ejército que no lo podía igualar? Al menos ella debería haber podido escapar, pero ustedes ni siquiera consideraron esa posibilidad. El maestro se está regocijando mientras que prepara la invasión a... cómo se llamaba...? Ah sí, la Tierra.

-Les proponemos un juego criaturas débiles. Este orbe -dijo alzando una esfera del tamaño de una bola de boliche- contiene todos los recuerdos que le robamos a la elfa. Si nos matan será suyo.

En realidad nunca tuvieron intención de darlo, este es sólo otro método de tortura. Ellas estaban seguras de que criaturas tan débiles no iban a suponer amenaza alguna para ellas, y por lo tanto se divertían dando falsas esperanzas. Pero lejos de desalentarlos, sólo consiguieron avivar su debilitado espíritu.

-Si nosotros caemos, entonces lo hará la tierra...

-Imperdonable, simplemente imperdonable...

-Se lo han buscado...

-Les demostraremos quiénes son las presas...

-Permítanos enseñarles el mismísimo infierno...

 ** _Quien verdaderamente bailaba en la palma_**

En la Aguja del sol, las ventanas se iluminaban a cada rato por los hechizos lanzados en el interior. Deidalva intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras iba rotando con el resto para atacar al demonio.

-Pero qué tipo tan duro, cuánto más vamos a tardar? A este paso la ciudad quedará en ruinas.

-Eso es porque ninguno de tus golpes le acierta, que tal si te cambias el nombre a Darkness?

-Silencio! Si vamos al caso, tus ventiscas más que tirar témpanos parecería que tiran hielo de cubetera, a ver si trabajas en esos hechizos!

-Esta vez te lo buscaste!

Y cuando parecía que iba a comenzar otra lucha estallaron en carcajadas.

-Conque así es eh? Oye Frakkuss, llegó el momento de ponerse serios.

Ante el asentimiento de su compañero alguien gritó:

-Es que hasta recién este combate crucial fue sólo un chiste para ustedes?!

-No me fastidies, generalmente nunca damos el 100%, sino nada sería divertido. Por ejemplo, solemos ir con equipamiento de nivel 1 o prohibimos usar los ataques más fuertes, cosas por el estilo.

-Ustedes realmente están...

-Locos? Y quién aquí no? Estamos en un mundo de fantasía, y planeo vivir mi vida y mis aventuras como mejor me parezca... Oi, vamos a hacer eso.

-Entendido.

(Qué clase de movimiento estarán por hacer?)

-Ice maker... spears!

-Eso ni siquiera es un hechizo del juego! Es más, no les da vergüenza robarse los conjuros de otras series?

Pero las habituales expresiones risueñas y relajadas se habían desvanecido y sólo habían rostros totalmente enfocados. Lanzas de hielo comenzaron a aparecer por todo el lugar.

-Eso ni siquiera existe, como es posible?!

-Aunque no lo parezca, no sólo hacemos el ridículo por diversión. Si no nos tomaran por tontos nunca podríamos haber hecho nuestra investigación tranquilos.

-Espera, con eso te refieres...

-Así es. La creación de hechizos que no existían.

En efecto, originalmente en el juego esto no se podía hacer. Al ser una tarea tan importante y que requería tanta discreción Anorel utilizó una estrategia diferente para este estudio. Les encargó a los dos que bajo una fachada de viaje de aventuras fueran perfeccionando y estudiando la creación de hechizos, sabiendo que como ellos no llamaban la atención porque los consideraban idiotas nadie sospecharía de ellos.

(Aún así, por qué me siento triste al recordar esas razones... - pensó con los ojos llorosos)

(Ellos en verdad, eran realmente tan importantes jugadores? Nunca revelaron sus verdaderas intenciones y lograron su objetivo, cuántos podrían haber estado a la altura de su tarea?)

-Imposible -bramó el demonio- el amo nunca nos dijo nada de esto.

-Tu amo -se burló Deidalva- siempre estuvo bailando en la palma de alguien más desde el comienzo. Solo que ahora es demasiado tarde para que haga algo al respecto... Vamos Frakkuss, terminemos rápido esto!

-Como digas!

Combinando su carga con las innumerables lanzas derrotaron en un instante al demonio.

-Wow, eso fue increíble no?

-Lo sé, es la primera vez que lo hacemos y tiene éxito.

-Un segundo, significa que nunca tuvieron idea de si esto iba a funcionar?!

-Ya sabes, después de todo al final quedamos siempre a manos de la suerte.

Así, con una facilidad tremenda destruyeron la gran imagen que se había formado sobre ellos.

(Conque esos dos los lograron...)

Una sonrisa se formó en la boca de un espectador que pasaba inadvertido.

(Es hora de empezar a mover los hilos y dar comienzo al acto final)

Y con un solo mensaje dio vuelta las tornas de la guerra.

 ** _Una luz de esperanza_**

-Comandante, estamos rodeados en todas las direcciones, qué haremos?

-Hay enemigos por el norte, sur, este y oeste... esta vez no se nos van a escapar -dijo alegremente Eikpirnyr.

-La puta madre Venza, si morimos hoy voy a pedir que tu condena sea el doble que la nuestra en donde quiera que vayamos.

-Lo siento, pero las vacas sexys sólo vamos al cielo.

-Eres un toro...

-Es lo mismo.

Mientras se hacían chistes entre sí Eikpirnyr (también llamado venza o Venzaki por sus camaradas) lideraba a las fuerzas que defendían el trono ardiente. aunque no lo pareciera él solito ya se había cargado a mas de mil demonios, y los números iban en aumento, pero la velocidad con que aparecían seguía siendo mayor a lo que tardaban en matarlos.

(a este ritmo en un par de minutos terminaremos cayendo)

-Pero no voy a morir con ustedes, al menos no de esta forma.

-Y entonces cómo será? -le preguntó Videns.

-De la forma más macha posible: montando un avión lleno de explosivos y estrellándolo en el interior de un volcán!

-Creo que la gente de por aquí ve demasiadas películas para su propio bien.

-Tienes razón -coincidió Sumbic.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida por un grito que resonó en el aire.

-...!

-Eh?

-... INS!

-Qué dijo?

\- *toma una vez más aire* LEEEEEEEROY JENKINS!

-Es un hombre!

-Es un avión!

\- Tiene colmillos!

-Tiene un taparrabos!

-Cómo puedes saber eso desde aquí?

-Siempre me felicitaron por mi vista de águila.

-Y cómo es que no lo viste venir antes?

-Es que me distraigo con facilidad.

-...

Y el trol que estaba volando por los los aires de repente de dio cuenta de una cosa.

(Un momento, cómo se supone que voy a frenar la caída?)

Aunque para su fortuna un sacerdote que estaba por ahí le lanzó "levitar" y lo frenó a tiempo.

-No teman, vine a salvarlos!

(se recuperó muy rápido)

Pero el vértigo le trajo reflujos y casi vomita a mitad del discurso.

(bueno, quizás no)

Aunque la imagen del viejo trol causaba que más de uno quisiera gritar "estamos perdidos!" una persona lo recibió con total alegría.

-Mira quién decidió venir, ya pensaba que a este punto te habrían capturado Electrol!

-En realidad, si lo hicieron.

-Eh?

-Por fortuna, un elfo de Parabellum nos encontró y nos liberó.

-Nos? Y el resto?

-Abriéndose camino hasta aquí, nos robamos un crucero de la legión y vamos dando putazos a todo lo que se mueva y sea verde.

-Suena razonable. -le respondió con total naturalidad.

Sucede que una vez que todas las fuerzas fueron atraídas hacia Azeroth y Antorus, Das aprovechó y se infiltró con un grupo en la prisión de la legión. Ahí encontró a los caídos, todos (o casi todos) los desaparecidos en combate, y una vez que el jefe del lugar partió hacia Silvermoon todo fue pan comido.

A bordo de la nave se encontraba un gnomo que junto a sus ayudantes piloteaba y destruía todo a su paso.

-Unlimited poweeeeer! -exclamó con una cara de éxtasis Stakkard.

Cuando Das le informó del plan él los acompañó para burlar los sistemas de seguridad, y ahora que se hizo con una nave era casi imparable.

-Tiemblen mortales ante el poder del gnomo!

Aunque no dejaba de sonar ridículo para todo aquel que se encontrara a bordo.

En las distintas ciudades los defensores vieron como del cielo cientos de jugadores llegaban en sus monturas y se sumaban a la defensa de sus capitales.

-Como reza el dicho, mejor tarde que nunca.

Dio una mirada general al campo de batalla a medida que sacaba su arco.

-Hoy es un gran día para morir.

-Y a cada segundo se pone mejor.

Y cortando con su charla se dirigieron a enfrentar lo que les deparase el destino.

 ** _El sufrimiento detrás de una sonrisa_**

Era una tarde soleada, que casi llegaba a su fin, como cualquier otra. Uno pensaría que era del todo normal, salvo por el fuego y los gritos que venían de Stormwind. Un hombre se encontraba en las callejuelas, pasando inadvertido. Y aunque portaba una sonrisa, era claro que no estaba sonriendo.

-Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme?

Ante el repentino diálogo una figura se dejó ver en el callejón.

-Vos… estuviste ese día, verdad? Decime que no, que no nos traicionaste y vendiste a esos engendros.

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras apretaba cada vez con más fuerzas las gafas de ingeniero que tenía en las manos.

-Todos los que cayeron ese día lo hicieron debido a la información que les dí.

Para su decepción esa confirmación fue la única respuesta.

-Entonces, sólo queda un camino a seguir.

-Estas seguro? Sacrificar a toda una ciudad para vengar al asesino de tu amigo?

-Todavía no se confirmó su muerte.

-Pobre iluso, él aún cree que hay una posibilidad… Escucha. El líder humano cayó, y las defensas de la ciudad están por colapsar. Inevitablemente terminarán cayendo, Sargeras ya tenía espías entre nosotros mucho antes de que yo me cambiara de bando. Lo ví Blake, detrás de este ejército hay otro, y luego otro, y sigue así. No, no nos queda otra opción más que rendirnos, y rezar para que no ocurra lo mismo con la Tierra.

-Idiota! Has visto lo que sucedió con Argus?! Acaso todo lo que sufrieron los draenei no te basta para ver el mal que traerá Sargeras?!

Pero en ese instante al ver su mirada Blake entendió que Sebtic había visto algo que lo hizo colapsar, algo lo suficientemente impactante como para quebrarlo. Su compañero perdió el rumbo, y buscaba a alguien o algo que acabara con su dolor. No tenía sentido discutir, lo único que podía hacer era darle fin a su tormento.

-Adiós amigo, fuiste un gran guerrero de la luz.

Y dando su sentencia cargó contra un desprevenido Sebtic, que aunque intentó defenderse no podía igualarlo. Habiéndole clavado la espada vio cómo, en su lecho de muerte, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su adversario.

Muchas imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento: cuando compró el juego por primera vez, sus primeros pasos en los MMORPG, la incorporación a una hermandad, las raid, la formación de una escuadrón de ases, las batallas, los chistes que solían hacer… cómo pudo haber olvidado todo eso?

-Yo nunca quise… si tan sólo pudiera mirar una vez más mi hogar… por lo menos, esta larga pesadilla llegó a su fin.

Lágrimas también caían del rostro de Blake.

(Por qué, por qué tenemos que perder tanto para poder avanzar? Cuánto más vamos a tener que dar, cuántos buenos hombres vamos a tener que perder para ponerle fin a esto?)

Era una tarde soleada, que casi llegaba a su fin, como cualquier otra. Uno pensaría que era del todo normal, salvo por el fuego y los gritos que venían de Stormwind. Un hombre se encontraba en las callejuelas, pasando inadvertido. Y portaba una sonrisa, pero su acompañante lloraba, porque un gran hombre había caído.

 ** _Viaje al centro de Argus_**

A medida que el combate se prolongaba el aquelarre shivarra iba cediendo hasta que fueron derrotadas. La lucha dejó exhaustos a la mayoría, sobre todo porque habían revivido algunos de sus más profundos traumas.

-La chancla... todavía puedo sentir la marca que me dejó...  
-Y a ese qué le pasó?  
-No sé, dicen que era un azote y la mamá lo tenía controlado a chancletazos.  
-Realmente es tan doloroso?  
-Novatos, la chancleta es el arma definitiva, nunca puede fallar un ataque, tiene una probabilidad alta de crítico y es arrojadiza.  
-Por algún motivo suena como un ítem legendario...

Y prosiguieron su avance por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a un elevador que descendía al centro del mismísimo planeta.

Sin embargo, al llegar a los que parecía una plataforma no se encontraba allí Argus, el alma mundo de Krokuun.

-Será algún bug?  
-No lo sé, tal vez era la versión beta y no estaba terminado?  
-Comida, alguien que me pase comida?  
-Oye tú, para que estás empezando a sacar todos esos juguetes?

 _Tontos mortales, cayeron directamente en mi trampa. Argus está en este momento en el panteón, y con él allí no podrán sellar a Sargeras._

-Quién dijo eso?

 _Soy Agrammar, lo último que verán durante sus cortas vidas. Sean reducidos a cenizas por las llamas de Taeshalach!_

-Mierda, el titan se enojó!

-No se, te parece?

-Todos, dispérsense! no dejen que su espada los alcance o no quedará ni un rastro de polvo!

Y separándose en dos grupos esquivaron la primera estocada.

-Anorel, cómo te encuentras para usar la transformación?

-Todavía no consigo recuperarme del todo, aguanten un poco más.

(Se ve que no podemos depender de ella... no quedan muchos jugadores ya que el número de gente que pueden descender es limitado, cómo haremos? Tal vez...)

-Sigan presionando, lo arrojaremos fuera de la plataforma hacia el núcleo del planeta! -ordenó Woosh.

 _-Están jugando con poderes que no comprenden, mortales. Son muy arrogantes si creen que pueden hacerle frente a un titan._

Y con un movimiento de espada convocó a un grupo de ascuas que salieron de las llamas de Taeshalach. Dos de ellas en particular eran de un gran tamaño. Acorralados entre su enemigo y los elementales, los aventureros no tenían más opción que esquivar como pudieran las barridas de la enorme espada y tomar el daño si era imposible. Muchos cayeron al núcleo, donde desapareció su esencia misma.

 _-Si, si. Saboreen la desesperación! Nunca tuvieron una chance de vencerme, su mundo está condenado._

Pero de repente una luz invadió la cámara y borró a todas las ascuas.

 _-Pero qué?_

Woosh, rodeada de una armadura de luz con una corona y un par de alas parecía un arcángel, y se elevaba en medio de todos. Su maza, veterana de tantas batallas, emitía un brillo misterioso. Su armadura, desgastada después de tantos golpes, resplandecía.

 _(Y pesar que la luz es tan fuerte en este individuo... debo apagar esta llama sin importar qué)_

-Al principio de nuestra campaña en este mundo devastado nos encontramos con que murió la luz... pero no, la luz sigue en cada uno de nosotros. Xe'ra nos guió hasta este momento, pero ella no era todo lo que nos impulsaba, sino nuestros propios espíritus. Luchen hermanos, no dejen que el miedo les gane. Por los naaru!

Y corriendo hacia adelante utilizó su velocidad para dar todavía más potencia a su golpe. Su figura, peleando mano a mano con el titan, parecía sacada directo de un libro. Dando volteretas para esquivar aprovechando el peso de la maza, coordinando perfectamente sus movimientos para esquivar con lo justo a Taeshalach y romper a través de la guardia de Aggramar, poco a poco hacía mella en su enemigo.

 _-Suficiente! No eres más que un insecto!_

Y cuando ella estaba por esquivar el arco que formaba la espada de su rival vio cómo la trayectoria cambiaba para dar un golpe distinto. Estando en el aire no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Los gritos de Anorel resonaban a lo lejos. Cuando ella sintió el peligro había comenzado a correr en su dirección. Ya casi estaba por ser cortada por la espada de las llamas.

(Qué niña imprudente, mira que correr de esa manera en medio de un campo de batalla... bueno, fue divertido mientras duró)

-Adiós, _hermana_.

-Nooooo!

Y cerrando los ojos sintió como las llamas devoraban su cuerpo a medida que se perdía en la explosión provocada por el arma.

La onda expansiva arrojó a todos unos metros, pero la elfa se levantó rápido y corrió al encuentro de... un martillo color dorado que iba perdiendo el brillo hasta volver a su habitual tono violeta.

-Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme...

Cayendo de rodillas contempló su entorno... llamas, muerte, dolor, miedo. Sin su líder, se estaban desorganizando y caían como moscas. La magistrix también estaba dolida por perder a una amiga, pero tendría que guardar su angustia para otro momento. Levantándose, aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, dejó que el poder la inunde una vez más, esta vez incluso más profundamente que antes.

Y gritó. Gritó sacando su dolor, su miedo, sus esperanzas. Gritó negando que todo acabara ahí, que ese fuera su final. Si la mordieron, solo tenía que morder más fuerte. Al fin entendió la crueldad de ese mundo, donde el débil moría y el fuerte gobernaba. Ya no podía perder a nadie más, no lo soportaría. Fue entonces cuando decidió que cavaría la tumba del panteón entero si era necesario para lograr la victoria.

Aggramar estaba aliviado, la amenaza se había ido. Por poco termina acorralado, pero ahora ya no representaban ningún peligro. Y justo cuando tenía la victoria al alcanza de la mano resonó un grito. Y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba mirando hacia arriba, a la superficie del mundo.

 _(Cuando caí?! Acaso alguien me derribó)_

Todos callaron. Acostado en el medio de la plataforma, Aggramar yacía partido en dos. Y sobre él, un demonio familiar. De sus ojos, lágrimas seguían cayendo, nunca había dejado de llorar. El titan les recordó que no era sólo un juego, y no pararía hasta acabar con todo. Ahora, ellos le daban una respuesta. Dieron todo para vencerlo, y seguirían dándolo hasta que borraran su existencia completa. En un grito de furia Aggramar se deshizo en partículas, pero por un solo instante se pudo ver en su cara un rastro de paz, su largo tormento había terminado.

 ** _El fin del destructor_**

Luego de matar a Aggramar fueron teletransportados a una sala con varios tronos. Habían varias figuras, probablemente las esencias del antiguo panteón de titanes. Eonar y la esencia de Aggramar estaban entre ellos. Un hombre sentado en el centro les habló.

-Saludos héroes, soy Khaz-garoth. Nuestro objetivo es encarcelar a Sargeras, pero debemos juntar el poder necesario. Pese a ello dentro de poco notará su presencia y enviará a Argus... Necesitamos que nos ganen ese tiempo y acaben con el sufrimiento de esa alma mundo.

-Lo haremos -Dijo Anorel, mientras apretaba fuertemente el martillo naaru que se encontraba en sus manos.- Hoy será el fin de Sargeras.

Mientras se preparaban, ya no sonaban los sonidos de jolgorio como antes, había una atmósfera de seriedad predominante. La voz del amo de la legión resonó:

 _Atada. Sometida. Sin conocer más que el dolor durante eones de existencia. Un alma quebrada que alimenta una maldad infinita. Tu maestro te llama. Levántate... ¡Levántate! Da comienzo al fin de todas las cosas._

Lentamente la silueta del alma mundo tomó forma en el centro de la cámara.

-Por ti, hermana. -susurró Anorel.

La lucha final había comenzado.

 _-Anar'alah belore!_

Varios grupos se acercaron a atacar. Iban alternando, pero Argus no parecía alterarse. Con una simple palma los repelió a todos.

Al mismo tiempo en la superficie las legiones seguían chocando.

-No aflojen ahora! Casi los tenemos!

-Comandante, no vamos a resistir mucho!

-Con que así estamos eh? Cuánto nos queda?

-Unos minutos hasta ser superados. Los refuerzos ayudaron a que se extendiera el plazo, pero a este ritmo terminaremos muriendo todos.

En medio del campo de batalla bajo la guía de un trol y un tauren seguían peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

(Nunca cambian, verdad? Con esto no nos queda otra que sacrificarnos para que podamos ganar un poco más de tiempo)

Y la panda se internó mientras repartía hechizo luminosos propios de las sacerdotisas. Eikpirnyr, que la vio de reojo, envió a Electrol a apoyarla. Estaba dispuesto a ser el escudo para que ellos vivieran.

-Al menos me hubiera gustado verlos a mis dos antiguos amigos una vez más...

-Ya tendrás tiempo -le dijo una voz femenina y lo empujó al mismo tiempo que le daba buffs.

-Yu-Yuuffa?

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, querido. Que te parece si le damos a esta aventura el fin que se merece?

-Por supuesto, porque luego de esto tendremos muchas más.

Luego de reír ante el comentario miró hacia el horizonte y se preguntó qué estaría pasando en el trono ardiente.

Las espadas seguían chocando, y Anorel seguía haciendo llover una cascada de golpes sobre Argus.

(más)

-Aléjate! -le gritó Safiroth, otro jugador que los acompañaba- es demasiado peligroso.

(más rápido)

Podía sentir como levemente se resquebrajaba la armadura. Era un combate casi igualado, con la medio demonio en el centro siendo asistida por los demás jugadores.

(solo un poco más)

Se caían y volvían a levantarse. Fallaban y probaban otra vez. Sentía que sus armas ya estaban en el límite. Por más que intentaban no conseguían superar sus defensas, y no quedaban muchos en condiciones de ayudar.

Volvía a cargar e invocaba novas de hielo. Sus movimientos no podían ser seguidos por la vista.

(Recuerda, Blake dijo que hay que ser impredecible. Alfspike que hay que atacar con un plan en mente. El capi solía remarcar aprovechar las cualidades del arma, y Woosh decía que se debía poner toda la fuerza posible en el golpe)

Sus espadas seguían golpeando. Una brecha se iba abriendo. La armadura del alma mundo estaba al límite, pronto cedería.

(ya casi)

Sí! Lo había logrado! Una brecha claramente visible. Pero frenando la estocada de Argus sus hojas se rompieron.

(ahora? no podía haber un peor momento para que ocurriese)

Pero esa duda le valió un golpe que casi la tira del panteón.

-Estás bien?

-Si... creo.

-Te cubriremos hasta que estés.

Después de soltar esa oración Safiroth volvió a la batalla. Pero, podía ella terminarlo? Se les habían acabado los recursos. No tenían armas, ni jugadores, y probablemente ya estaban por caer las ciudades.

 _Hija de Azeroth, no dudes ahora. Los traje aquí porque sé que lo pueden hacer, y tus amigos también lo saben. Ahora mismo siguen luchando y cayendo para que los puedas salvar a todos, termina lo que comenzaron hace ya un año._

-La voz de esa vez...

Barriendo el lugar con la mirada vio un objeto en el suelo. La maza de su amiga, Woosh. Sosteniéndola, juntó cada gota de su ser para ese ataque. En su forma actual no hay manera de lograrlo, pero si connseguía superar su límite estaba segura de que no fallaría.

Viendo que su compañera se estaba preparando para dar el golpe final, el cazador de demonios Safiroth exclamó:

-El último esfuerzo! Ganen todo el tiempo que puedan!

Y todos los miembros restantes se lanzaron a la carga. Argus los seguía atacando con un poder demoledor, pero a nadie le importaba. Todos confiaban en ella, creían. Volvían a tener esperanza.

-Aquí voy! Por todos los caídos! Por Azeroth! POR LA TIERRA!

Y poniendo su ser en ese golpe blandió la maza. Sintió como si no fuera ella sola quien daba el golpe, sino que todos aquellos que la acompañaron desde que llegó a ese mundo lo estuvieran dando.

-AAAAAAHHH!

En algún lugar dentro del espacio, una explosión sacudió el panteón de los titanes. El destino fue definido con ese golpe.

 ** _El fin de la caza_**

-Lo logramos?

La pregunta rondó en el aire sin respuesta aparente, y todos los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Cuando vieron la cantidad de rostros ausentes sintieron el esfuerzo que les tomó conseguirlo. Anorel, quien había vuelto a su forma original, miraba silenciosamente la empuñadura del martillo, ya que el cuerpo se había destrozado en el impacto, incapaz de resistir tanto poder.

Poco a poco las expresiones fueron cambiando, alternando entre risas, rostros de júbilo y lágrimas. Desafiaron a la amenaza más grande que hubiera existido para Azeroth, y lograron ponerle fin. Luego de un breve momento de festejo se reunieron en el centro de la sala junto a Velen y a Illidan.

-Lo hicieron bien, mortales. -los felicitó Khaz-garoth.

-Es hora. -lo interrumpió Eonar.

-Debemos reunir nuestras fuerzas. -continuó el titan- vuelvan a casa! Hijos de Azeroth.

El Vindicaar se acercó al panteón y comenzó a transportar a su interior a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Velen se dirigía a la nave cuando advirtió que alguien se había quedado atrás.

Illidan! -lo llamó- hicimos todo lo que pudimos.

Cada decisión... cada sacrificio me llevó a este momento -le respondió el cazador de demonios- para enfrentarme a él, una vez más.

Tu... no volverás con nosotros? -le preguntó con pesar.

El cazador no es nada sin la caza -dijo con naturalidad- no viste este destino... profeta?

-Destino... -Velen no pudo evitar sonreír ante la burla de su amigo- nuestra supervivencia nunca estuvo en las manos del destino. Que la luz esté contigo, Illidan Stormrage.

Y volteándose, se dirigió a la nave. Mientras el Vindicaar se dirigía devuelta a Azeroth, los titanes comenzaron a juntar su poder y lo enviaron en forma de rayo a la nube roja que había comenzado a manifestarse sobre la tierra.

-Hermano... Tu cruzada ha terminado! -exclamó Khaz-garoth

De la nube carmesí y soltando un grito de dolor, Sargeras comenzó a ser arrastrado al panteón.

-Noooo! -gritó, y en un último acto de venganza, clavó su espada en el planeta.

Finalmente entró al panteón, y cuando su silueta comenzó a divisarse, Illidan se preparó para lo que sería su última lucha.

-Al fin

Desde el Vindicaar, velen observó cómo desaparecía en el vacío el trono de los titanes y suspiró. Era un suspiro de alivio, porque su cruzada a través de las estrellas había llegado a su fin. Después de quién sabe cuántos eones, eran libres.

 ** _Los vestigios_**

En medio del campo de batalla todos observaban las explosiones que ocurrían en el cielo, demonios y aventureros por igual.

Un grito resonó por todo el lugar, y la voz de Sargeras, con la cual varios estaban familiarizados exclamó:

 _-Noooo!_

Y todos lo pudieron percibir... que la luz había triunfado.

-Ja... jajajaja -Electrol no pudo evitar romper en una risa de incredulidad- lo logramos! Tosken! Videns! Sumbic! brujito! Pandita!

Lo mismo se repetía en todas las ciudades de Azeroth. Fuegos artificiales llenaban el cielo. Los demonios, desorganizados y en desventaja, se retiraban. Los guerreros, llenos de felicidad, se abrazaban y gritaban con alegría.

-Al fin terminó todo, amigo.

Una silueta que se divisaba en un balcón de la ciudad contemplaba el espectáculo desde lejos. Las calles llenas de gente festejando, atendiendo a los heridos o llorando a los muertos. Clavó su espada en el suelo y colocó las gafas de ingeniero encima de ellas, una nueva era estaba comenzando.

-Lo logramos chaval!

-Acaso eres algún tipo de youtuber?

-Ustedes dos, ni siquiera en un momento como este pueden ser un poco más normales?!

-Ya lo dijimos, así nunca sería divertido.

-Bien hecho chicos, demostraron que valen la pena.

-Cómo llegaste acá?

-No creerás que yo no vendría a defender mi patria, verdad?

Parada en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba la pícara de Uldum, Vanaereis, cubierta de cicatrices y con algunos vendajes aquí y allá.

-Y pensar que otras magias pueden ser creadas... me pregunto cómo afectará eso el mundo...

-Oye, eso es confidencial! Te estás robando nuestra investigación!

-Ladrón que roba a ladrón...

-100 años de prisión, Frakkus, congélala!

-Ese hechizo utilizó todo mi maná restante...

-Otra vez? No escuchaste de algo llamado pociones?

-No me gustan, tienen gusto a agua de cloaca...

-Qué, acaso alguna vez probaste agua de ahí?!

-Nunca cuestiones a un elfo desesperado.

-Me das asco.

-Tu novia me da asco.

-Hey! Al menos tengo waifu! Y para que sepas, sus cuernos la hacen adorable.

-Espera, qué?!

-Queridooooo! 3

Con una coordinación impecable la demonio Rak'esh entró y abrazó a Deidalva. Todos primero se quedaron estupefactos, y luego comenzaron a reír.

-Lo conseguimos! Pandita, fue un éxito!

-Y Tosken y Brujito? -interrumpió su líder.

Ante la negativa de los presentes se pusieron a buscarlos. Luego de un rato vieron a dos cuerpos, espalda contra espalda. Alrededor, decenas de cadáveres de demonios que poco a poco desaparecían, dejando sólo el loot.

-No... -murmuró Panditagris con los ojos llorosos.

-Valientes en la vida y también en la muerte, eh...

El pequeño grupo se quedó en silencio contemplando lo que más tarde se convertiría en el lugar de descanso de todos los que dieron la vida en la batalla... lo llamarían la tumba de Luz.

-Bienvenida a casa.

En la entrada de Silvermoon, la elfa frenó sus pasos. Esas palabras eran lo único que necesitaba escuchar.

-Tal vez no me recuerdes aún -continuó Enoral- pero sé que fue duro, y creo que te mereces un descanso.

-Quién eres? -le preguntó Anorel.

Su pregunta lo golpeó más duro de lo que parecía. Él esperaba que al menos de cara le resultara familiar. No importa, aguantaría toda esa frialdad si ella era feliz así. Cuando ya estaba casi dejándolo atrás la magistrix se volteó y le susurró:

-Es broma, cómo me voy a olvidar de mi novio?

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo besó profundamente. Quedaron congelados en el medio de los sonidos de festejo de la ciudad, como si el tiempo no tuviera fin.

Luego recorrieron juntos la ciudad, viendo escombros aquí y allá. Se detuvieron a llegar a una casa en ruinas.

-Aendor... no...

-Los tres murieron?

Pero una voz les llegó de atrás:

-Anorel onee-chan, viste a mis papás por algún lado?

-Sarona? Ven -ella la abrazó fuertemente, recordando una promesa de hace mucho- tus padres son unos héroes, y se fueron a un lugar muy lejano...

-Cuándo van a volver?

-Me temo -estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener sus lágrimas- que no van a poder volver.

Y con esto terminó el gran período que sería conocido como la guerra de los mundos... digo, la guerra del titan caído. En una reunión posterior, Safiroth les entregó la llave para ir a otros mundos, que le fue confiada por Illidan antes de que se separasen. Desafortunadamente, nadie tenía idea de cómo utilizarla, así que tendrían que seguir investigando los mundos hasta dar con la tierra.

-Espérennos, porque en un futuro no muy lejano volveremos -dijo la magistrix mientras miraba el horizonte- les contaremos muchas historias, de cómo un grupo de personas llegaron a un mundo fantasioso y pelearon mano a mano con un titan, de cómo rieron, combatieron, cantaron y lloraron juntos, les contaremos... las historias del Warcraft.


End file.
